Perfecto Desastre
by ColdStreetBoy
Summary: Que Pasaría si la hermana de tu novia estuviera enamorada de ti y encima tu también tuvieras sentimientos por ella, Jack Overland estaba muy bien con su novia, hasta que conoce a su hermana, que hará Jack ahora con los sentimientos de su cuñada?, como podrá resolver esto?, Moderno Jelsa, Sip habra Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**-Perfecto Desastre-**

 **Prologo**

 **El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no es de mi propiedad es de sus respectivos creadores, Disney y Dreamworks, esto es con el fin de entretener**

 **Holaaaaa, que tal, bueno se que mi otro fic esta en progreso pero no podía evitar no subir este, y como mi otro fic este también contendrá lemon, bueno sin más los dejo que disfruten el prologo**

* * *

Estaba en shock, sentía mi propio latir, sentía que en cualquier momento tendría un paro cardiaco, estaba nervioso de lo que podría pasar, y como no estarlo, si a menos de un metro de mi estaba la hermana de mi novia, gateando lentamente hacia a mí, mientras su mini falda dejaba ver más de la cuenta, estaba a centímetros de mi cuando se detuvo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras que con sus ojos examinaba todas mis facciones, como es que llegue hasta aquí si hace unas horas estaba en una cena con mi novia y mi familia, como rayos paso esto, abrí la boca para decirle que se detuviera

-E…- pero lentamente puso su dedo índice en mis labios impidiéndome hablar, la mire a los ojos, aun con la poca luz que había en aquel cuarto podía notar que sus ojos demostraban puro deseo

-Tranquilo –me dijo mientras mordía su labio inferior y se acercaba aun mas –no tienes que decir nada –luego de eso, lentamente se fue acercando…

 **Horas Antes**

Terminaba de haberme de salir del baño luego de una refrescante ducha helada, veo por la ventana de mi departamento y puedo ver la ciudad, suspiro algo agotado, comienzo a secar mi cabello mientras camino hacia mi habitación, agarro mi teléfono para comenzar a escribir un mensaje de texto a mi novia, pero antes de poder enviarlo el teléfono vibra, sonrió al ver de quien se trata el mensaje era ella, rápidamente le respondo y lanzo el teléfono a mi cama, me visto tan rápido como puedo y tomo mi chaqueta junto con mi teléfono, salgo de mi departamento saludando al recepcionista, para luego encaminarme hacia casa de mi novia

"Esto es un desastre" pienso mientras veo el cielo nublado de aquel día -Por que me tenía que pasar a mi? –Digo para luego desordenar un poco mi cabello, luego de unos minuto pude divisar la casa de mi novia, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, "Cálmate Jack Cálmate" Comienzo a repetir en mi mente, llego finalmente a la puerta, levanto la mano, dudo un segundo si tocar, no se si podría hacerlo, y si algo sale mal, y si ella hace que todo salga mal, cierro los ojos lentamente para luego decidirme finalmente y tocar la puerta, pasan unos segundo que se me hacen eternos, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en como su sola presencia me tiene en la más difíciles de las situación, la puerta se abre, dejando ver que la que abrió la puerta es "Ella", Elsa Arendelle, la hermana de mi novia, Anna Arendelle

-Hola Jack – Dijo Elsa mientras me examinaba de arriba abajo, para luego verme directamente a los ojos

-Hola Elsa –Dijo tratando de sonar serio

Me invita a pasar, a lo que yo acepto, entro a paso seguro, sintiendo a cada segundo su mirada clavada en mí, que hice para caer en esta situación, pienso mientras me adentro en el lugar, sintiendo sus pasos detrás de los míos, pero que mas podía hacer, lo único que podía hacer es aguantar

Mi nombre es Jackson Overland y este es mi Perfecto Desastre

* * *

 **Hola a todos, Espero que les haya gustado el prologo, lamento que sea corto, pero los capítulos serán mas largos, no olviden comenta y decirme que les pareció, Bueno sin mas que decir me despido, Hasta Luego ;)**


	2. Tentación

**Capitulo 1: Tentación**

 **El origen de los guardianes y Frozen es de sus respectivos creadores Dreamworks y Disney, todo esto es solo para el entretenimiento de ustedes ;)**

* * *

 **Meses antes…**

Felicidad, eso es lo que siento ahora, jamás me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida, miro hacia al cielo un par de segundos más, siento la brisa en mi rostro, volteo mi cabeza para poder verla a los ojos, me sonríe con la misma felicidad que siento yo

-Te amo –me Dice para luego abrazarme

-Yo también te amo Anna – le devuelvo el gesto, la separo de mi un segundo, "se ve tan hermosa" pienso me acerco lentamente, ella solo cierra los ojos, noto como sus mejillas se tornan de un color rojo, sonrió para mis adentros la tomo de la cintura para luego acortar la distancia que había entre nosotros, la beso con ternura, luego de unos segundo nos separamos lentamente para vernos a los ojos, veo sus ojos detenidamente, acaricio su mejilla mientras pongo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, me sonríe mientras pone su mano sobre la mía, sintiendo el tacto que tenia sobre ella

Me levanto mientras le extiendo mi mano para levantarnos de la banca de aquel parque al que habíamos quedado de vernos hace unas horas atrás

-Vamos princesa? –le pregunto en un tono divertido, ella solo me mira para luego abrazarme nuevamente –Lamento interrumpir el abrazo tan apretado que me estás dando, pero llegaras tarde y no quiero que tus padres te castiguen –Le digo separándola un poco de mi

-lose, pero es que estoy tan feliz-Sonrió ante sus palabras, le estiro la mano, ella la toma y luego comenzamos a caminar en las frías calles de la ciudad

Caminábamos lentamente, no teníamos apuros en llegar a nuestro destino, disfrutábamos inmensamente de la compañía del uno y del otro, la detengo un segundo, ella me miro extrañada, yo solo cierro los ojos y le robo un beso, reacciona sorprendida ante mi gesto pero luego corresponde, solo las tenues luces de aquella desolada calle eran testigos de nuestro amor, Nos separamos felices y continuamos nuestro camino

-Habrá una fiesta mañana –Dijo de repente Anna voltee un segundo la mirada, para encontrarme con la suya–Iras? -Me pregunta, detengo nuestro andar para tomar su otra mano

-Si vas tú –Comienzo a decir mientras veo como presta atención a cada una de mis palabras –Por supuesto que voy –Digo mientras toco su nariz y sonrió

Ella me sonríe para luego agarrarme de mi camisa y robarme un beso, Me sorprendo ante esto "Vaya no soy el único que roba besos", sonríe y luego la tomo con ambas manos del rostro para proseguir con el beso

Proseguimos Caminando de la mano, hasta que llegamos a una hermosa blanca de dos pisos, la encamine hasta la puerta, la veo a los ojos para luego dedicarle un pequeño beso

-Hasta mañana princesa - digo mientras me separo de ella y comienzo a caminar rumbo a mi departamento

-Hasta mañana mi príncipe –La escucho decir

Continuo mi trayecto hacia mi departamento, mientras me coloco mis audífonos, Anna siempre me dice que no le gusta los use cuando voy a casa, pero con esto el camino se me hace más corto, los faroles iluminan mi oscuro camino, pero a la vez iluminan a una persona que venía en dirección contraria a la mía, puedo distinguir que es una mujer, un poco más alta que yo, la distancia entre nosotros empieza a acortarse, hasta que finalmente pasamos uno al lado del otro, me detengo en seco, algo en el rostro de esa mujer me parecía familiar, sacudo mi cabeza quitándome la idea de ella, y continuo caminando

Lo primero que logro escuchar es mi despertador, abro los ojos pesadamente, mientras me muevo entre las sabanas logro sacar mi brazo para tratar de alcanzar mi despertador el cual cae al suelo, pero afortunadamente deja de sonar, me incorporo pesadamente, froto mis ojos

-Qué hora es? –Me pregunto a mí mismo, quito las sabanas para ponerme de pie, me agacho para poder recoger mi reloj, este marcaba las 12:30 am, "Bueno aun tengo tiempo" pienso, me dirijo al baño tambaleando un poco

Salgo de mi baño para colocarme unos pantalones, miro por la ventana del departamento, camino hasta mi cama para dejarme caer en ella, pienso en todo lo que paso ayer, todo lo que hicimos con Anna, sonrió de felicidad, cualquiera que me viera pensaría que mi sonrisa es estúpida, todos mis pensamientos son golpeados por lo que iba a pasar hoy, me levanto de un salto de mi cama y exclamo

-¡La fiesta! –Llevo una de mis manos a mi cabeza, lo había olvidado, pero no tenia de que preocuparme, solo debía pasar por Anna e ir a la fiesta, no entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso, por que estarlo si solo era una fiesta, Mi teléfono comienza a vibrar, lo tomo para contestar rápidamente

-Diga

-Jack – Dice una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea

-Hiccup?, que es lo que quieres amigo

-Habrá una fiesta esta noche, iras? –Me dice

-Claro que si, iré con Anna y dime tu con quien iras?–Le digo mientras comienzo a ponerme una camiseta

-¡GANE! –Grita Hiccup, alejo el teléfono de mi oído, espero unos segundo para volver a hablar

-Estas apostando de nuevo? –Le digo esperando una respuesta que sabia me daría

-Que puedo decirte, Chimuelo es el mejor –Me dice, escucho a mucha gente que grita decepcionada –Que con quien iré?– Le escucho decir a Hiccup

-Podrías ir con Mérida –Le digo sugerentemente

-Cuantas veces te eh dicho que solo somos amigos –Me dice, se nota el enojo en su voz

-Si a si fuera no te enojarías tanto o sí? –Hay un gran silencio –Vez te lo dije

-Está bien, si me gusta – Sonrió triunfante, ya sabía que esos dos tenían sentimientos- Le dices a alguien que te dije esto, te juro que no volverás a ver la luz del día – Me advierte

-Tranquilo, Tranquilo –Le digo –Tienes mi palabra, Nos vemos en luego

-Si si, nos vemos luego- Sonaba fastidiado, no le gusta que le hable de Mérida

Cuelgo para después lanzar mi teléfono a mi cama, termino de vestirme para escribir un rápidamente en un pequeño papel, tomo mi sudadera y salgo de mi departamento, voy por el pasillo directo al elevador, en el camino puedo ver como mi vecino y amigo Flynn estaba tratando de coquetear con una chica, desvió un segundo la mirada para verme, levanto mi mano en señal de saludo, el responde de la misma manera, "El siempre haciendo de las suyas", Bajo hasta la recepción, saco el papel que había guardado minutos antes

-Buenos Días Jack –Me dice la recepcionista

-Buenos días Mérida, ten –Le hago entrega del papel, lo mira extrañada, hasta que logra ver que hay números en el –Hiccup dijo que te invitaba a la fiesta esta noche –Le sonrió –Bien debo irme, Hasta luego –Logre ver como se sonrojaba, guardo el numero, luego solo logre escuchar un simple "Gracias"

Camino a paso rápido, Jamás pensé que me tardaría tanto, nunca más tomare el autobús, logro ver la casa de Anna, comienzo a acelerar hasta que finalmente estoy en frente de la puerta, levanto la mano y toco la puerta, pasan unos segundos hasta que esta se abre

-Jackson?, que estás haciendo frente a mi casa –Y eh aquí a mi queridísimo suegrito, el señor Adgar Arendelle , un hombre bastante sobre protector y por demás fastidioso, llevo un mes con Anna y ni siquiera me ha dejado abrazarla, por eso me gusta salir con Anna y no estar en su casa

-Jejejeje Vera , yo em… - Me había quedado en blanco, no sabía que decir, como decirle que iba a salir con su florecita?, si lo hacia lo mas probablemente comenzarían las amenazas, hasta que sentí la voz salvadora de mi adorada novia-¡Jack! –Anna salió velozmente de la casa esquivando a su padre y tomándome de la mano para sacarme ahí

-Adiós papa nos vemos más tarde –Grito Anna para jalarme con más fuerza, mientras yo solo me despedía de él con mi mano, logramos escuchar muchos gritos de su parte después de eso

-Tal parece que no te agrada tu padre –Le comente, faltaba muy poco para llegar a la casa donde se haría la gran fiesta

-No es eso, es solo que es muy sobre protector – "no me digas" pensé

-Bueno lo hace porque te quiere y no quiere que nada malo te pase

-Pues no hace lo mismo con mi hermana, Le deja hacer lo que le venga en gana –Me detengo en seco, ella solo me queda mirando, por mi mente solo cruza una palabra "Hermana?" ella jamás me había contado que tenía su hermana

-Espera espera, tienes una hermana?, como es que nunca me lo habías dicho? Llevamos un mes, como es que no lo sabía? –Miles de preguntas bombardeaban mi cabeza mientras la miraba un tanto enojado

-Se me chispoteo – dijo Anna mientras hacia un pequeño puchero, se veía tan linda a si que no pude evitar abrazarla

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, es solo que me impresiona que no me hayas contado eso –Le acaricio su cabello sin romper el abrazo

-Prometo ser más sincera desde ahora –Dice para alejarse y tomar de mi mano y continuar caminando rumbo a la fiesta

Tardamos un poco en llegar a la casa en donde seria la fiesta, ya que a Anna se le antojo comer chocolate, finalmente llegamos, Anna toco la puerta ansiosa, y luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió

-Hola chicos

-Hola Hans –Respondimos Anna y yo

-Pasen, pasen –Nos dijo Hans, al momento que cerraba la puerta –Saben no sabía si vendrían

-Y perdernos una fiesta? –Le dije

-Bueno pero me alegra de que estén aquí –Dijo Hans, miro su reloj, dio un pequeño salto –Vaya miren la hora, chicos necesito que se queden aquí mientras yo voy a comprar unas cuantas cosas que faltaron –Decía nervioso

-Tranquilo Hans cuidaremos muy bien de tu casa –Sentí como alguien pasaba su brazo por mi cuello, "Esa voz podía ser?"

-¡Kristoff! –Dijo Anna para completar mis sospechas

-Kristoff hermano –Dije para darme la vuelta y saludarlo con un abrazo

-Oye oye tranquilo hermano – Decía Kristoff correspondiendo el abrazo

-Hace cuanto que no te veía –Dije separándome de el

-Bueno exactamente 4 años –Kristoff solo rio, no había cambiado en nada, el se había del país cuando éramos niños y desde entonces no supe nada de el

-¡Kristoff! –Pude ver como Anna se lanzo para abrazarlo, reí un poco ante la escena, Anna había conocido a Kristoff cuando era niña, a pesar de que ella iba 2 años debajo de nosotros, aun así ambos la veíamos como una hermana

-Anna cuanto tiempo –Kristoff a Anna, sentí algo extraño, el siempre fue algo apegada a el cuándo niños quizás demasiado, Pasaban los segundos que para mí se me hacían eternos

-Ejemm –Se separaron rápidamente, mientras que Kristoff solo se rascaba la cabeza mientras Anna desviaba la mirada –Bueno en lo que llega Hans podríamos…-todas mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por la puerta

Kristoff se adelanto rápidamente a abrir la puerta, luego de abrirla dejo dar paso a una multitud gigante de personas que gritaron al entrar, Kristoff logro salir de ahí a tiempo antes de que lo aplastaran

-Pero que mier… -Kristoff fue callado por una voz muy conocía

-Alguien dijo fiesta? – la puerta dejo dar paso al portador de aquella voz

-Flynn asique si pudiste venir –Dije viendo a su acompañante, una chica de ojos verdes de cabello castaño creo que ya la había visto antes, creo que se llamaba Rapunzel

-Pues claro que iba a venir, no me pierdo una fiesta por nada –Decía Flynn- Oh casi lo olvido, chicos quiero que conozcan a mi hermosísima novia ella es Rapunzel

-Hola a todos –Dijo levantando la mano en señal de saludo

-Hola –Dijimos los 3 al unisonó

-Porque demonios trajiste tanta gente –Decía Kristoff mientras miraba algo de furia a Flynn

-Simple, Hans me dijo que invitara algunos amigos –Decía viendo como la multitud de gente celebraba como nunca

-Algunos amigos? –Dije irónicamente

-Pues si, en facebook – Anna rio ante el comentario, a lo que yo le di un pequeño golpe con el brazo

-Si quiera conoces a alguno de estos animales –Kristoff desvió un poco la mirada para abrir los ojos como platos – ¡Oye tu baja eso– Grito Kristoff para ir contra el grupo

-La verdad no –Dijo sinceramente Flynn – Pero eso no quita que sean mis amigos –rio Flynn

-Anna puedes esperarme un poco, necesito ir al baño –le dije al paso que le daba un beso y empezaba a esquivar a la multitud de gente que había en el pasillo, subo las escaleras para empezar a caminar por el pasillo largo abriendo todas las puertas hasta poder encontrar el baño, entro y cierro la puerta, paso mi mano por mi rostro, "Esto sí que será una larga noche" Pienso, pero no es nada que no pueda controlar

Salgo del baño para ver que el pasillo se encuentra ahora con parejas besándose exageradamente, empiezo a pasar entre ellas sin interrumpirlas, "Podrían conseguirse un motel", camine hasta llegar a las escaleras, las bajo para ver como mi mejor amigo Hiccup está encima de una mesa mientras que sostenía un micrófono?, mientras todos repetían lo que cantaba

-Let it go!

-Let it go!- Gritaron todas las personas a coro

Como rayos es que había podido quedar ebrio tan rápidamente, bajo las escaleras para ver que Mérida estaba sentada mirando el espectáculo, me acerco a ella

-Disfrutas del espectáculo? -Pregunto mientras me siento a su lado

-Debiste verlo cuando comenzó – Rio

-Siempre queda ebrio con unas pocas copas –comente, miraba como todos bailaban, "Donde diablos estaba Anna" comencé a buscarla con la mirada, no estaba en ninguna parte, mi vista quedo estática al encontrarse unos ojos tan azules como los míos, llevaba unos jeans que dejaban ver perfectamente su figura, junto con una chaqueta de color negro, llevaba una capucha, lo cual no me dejaba ver bien sus facciones, me doy cuenta de que ella también se me queda viendo, no tengo idea de cuantos minutos habrán pasado, no despegábamos la vista del otro por nada, hasta que finalmente ella simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba yo, la mire extrañado cuando por fin estaba frente a mi estirándome su mano

-Quieres bailar? –Su voz era tan melodiosa, no como la de Hiccup al cantar, era una voz única

-Emm si claro –Respondo demostrando mi nerviosismo, el tan solo estar frente a ella me causaba nervios?, que rayos pasa conmigo

Me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta donde todos estaban bailando, pero antes de que me diese cuenta me jalo de la mano llevándome escaleras arriba, hasta ahora mi mente no entendía que sucedía, una chica que recién conozco me está llevando a quien sabe dónde, subimos finalmente y comenzamos a recorrer el pasillo hasta que finalmente, hace que entre a un cuarto, al entrar me doy cuenta de que se trata de el cuarto de los padres de Hans, veo como ella cierra la puerta para luego ponerle llave, okey esto se ponía cada vez más extraño

-Me puedes explicar que caraj…-Mis palabras fueron calladas repentinamente por sus labios, Mi cara no podía ser mas de asombro, trate de separarme, pero ella se aferraba cada vez más, sujetándose del la capucha de mi sudadera, que mierda estaba pasando aquí, comienza a besarme con cada vez mas deseo, dejo de besarme un segundo para dirigirse a mi cuello comenzando a besarlo lentamente, seguidamente puso una de sus manos en mi abdomen mientras acariciaba por encima de mi sudadera bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi pantalón

No podía aguantar más, simplemente no podía, la tentación era demasiada, finalmente la sujete por la cadera y comencé a besarla, empezó lento, pude ver como sonreía ante mi reacción, con mis manos comencé a recorrer su figura pasando desde su espalda bajando lentamente hasta sus caderas, la tome para subirla en uno de los muebles del cuarto en donde ella separo las piernas dejándome acercarme, una de mis manos recorrían una de sus piernas mientras que la otra sujetaba su rostro, nuestras lenguas bailaban lentamente entre ella, pasaba sus manos lentamente por mi espalda, se separo un poco de mi para en un movimiento rápido quitarme mi sudadera y mi camista, me empujo hasta la cama en donde me tiro a ella quedando completamente de espalda, veo como se acerca hasta a mí para comenzar a pasar su lengua por todo mi torso, bajando lentamente por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi pantalón donde se detiene un segundo y levanta la vista, puedo ver esos ojos azules, se saca su capucha lentamente para dejar ver su hermoso cabello rubio platinado, veo en sus ojos el deseo, mientras que a su vez noto su respiración algo agitada, lentamente desabrocha la cremallera de mi pantalón si despegar la vista de mí, no puede ser pero como llegue hasta esto?, veo como comienza a sacar mi pantalón poco a poco, hasta que lo deja a la altura de mis rodillas, seguidamente de retirar mis bóxers, tenía que decirle que se detuviera, esto definitivamente no estaba pasando, Siento como una de sus manos sostiene mi miembro, lentamente comienzo a sacudirlo de arriba abajo, solo podía verla como lo hacía sin poder decirle nada, dejándome llevar completamente por la tentación y el placer, sentía como pasaba su lengua por todo mi miembro, comenzó a acelerar el movimiento de sus manos, dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros de placer, a lo que ella sonreía, pasaba su lengua por la punta de mi miembro para luego introducirlo en su boca, no había palabras para describir esta situación, seguía preguntándome como llegue aquí, el movimiento se hacía cada vez más rápido, "Oh Dios se siente tan bien", repentinamente alguien toco la puerta, ella se detuvo en seco para ver en dirección a la puerta, mi rostro estaba mas pálido de lo que debería estar, ella se levanto rápidamente para colocarse su capucha y verme por unos segundos para luego caminar hasta la puerta, Me levanto para subir mis bóxers y mis pantalones, viendo como abre la puerta, saca la cabeza viendo que no haya nadie, para luego salir de ahí

Quede completamente estático, sacudo mi cabeza para salir del cuarto mientras me pongo mi sudadera, "Solo me alegro que haya acabado, si Anna descubre que esto paso de seguro me matara, lo bueno es que no la volveré a ver más" pienso para comenzar a bajar las escaleras y ver como la fiesta aun continua, Por fin logro ver a Anna, mis ojos se abren como platos cuando logro ver que estaba conversando con la rubia de hace un rato, siento que mi corazón comienza a latir más rápidamente, camino rápidamente para tocar la espalda de Anna, ella se da vuelta y da un pequeño salto

-Oh Jack, donde estabas? –Me decía Anna con una sonrisa –Bueno eso no importa, Quería presentarte a mi hermana-Luego de eso estiro su mano apuntando a la rubia, sin duda deseaba que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, Sentía como el mundo se venía encima de mí, quería tratar de olvidar lo que paso minutos atrás pero el universo me lo restriega en la cara en la forma más maquiavélica posible –Elsa

-Hola Jack –Me dice con el mismo tono de voz con el que me saco de la mano a supuestamente bailar, y me miraba con esos ojos llenos de deseo con los que me veía en ese cuarto

-Hola cuñadita

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaa, que les parece este nuevo fic?, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y eh de avisarles que a lo largo de este fic habrá lemon, un saludo y un abrazo a los que se toman el tiempo de leer mis fics, y sin nada más que decir me despido, Hasta luego ;)**


	3. Mensajes

**Capitulo 2: Mensajes**

 **El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no son de mi propiedad, tampoco los personajes que aparecen a lo largo de mi historia, todos son propiedad de Dreamworks y Disney, esto es con el motivo de entrenarlos que lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

Desearía que ahora mismo no estuviera vivo, no sé si mi corazón latía más lento o más rápido, Escuche como Anna reía ante mi comentario, pero a pesar de eso no podía dejar de sentir esa mirada sobre mí, me veía tan detenidamente que sentía que sus intenciones no eran para nada buenas, es como si con la mirada deseara sacarme la ropa

-Bueno los dejare un poco para que se conozcan –Las palabras que dijo Anna logro hacer que se me helara la sangre, ¿qué me dejaría solo con ella?, si supiera lo que paso hace 10 minutos atrás, no me dejaría solo con ella, Sentí los labios de Anna en mi mejilla para luego ver como se alejaba para comenzar a hablar con Mérida

-Y bien que tal la fiesta? –Escuche su voz susurrándome en mi oído, logrando que me estremeciera

-Seria agradable si no hubiera personas que me llevaran a cuartos oscuros para manosearme –Comente mientras reía sarcásticamente

-No me digas que no te gusto? –Dijo mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos a sus labios mientras caminaba a mi alrededor, "¿Que si me gusto?, me encanto…espera, que mierda estoy pensando", Sacudí mi cabeza para responder

-Claro que no –Respondí de lo más firme posible

-Pues tu cuerpo de decía lo mismo –Comento posando una de sus manos sobre uno de mis hombros –Tu cuerpo me pedía a gritos que siguiera –Su comentario logro hacer que me diera un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, "Que demonios estaba pensando ella"

-Oye no deberías estar haciendo esto –Le dijo alejándome de ella

-A si y porque no? –Dijo acercándose seductoramente hacia mí, sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían y mi "amiguito" comenzaba a despertar, me aleje nuevamente de ella para reafirmar mi posición

-Anna es tu hermana no deberías hacer esto –Le dije para que abriera los ojos, pero ella solo seguía acercándose

-Eso no importa –Lo que dijo me dejo completamente absorto, no le importaba de verdad en lo más mínimo?, Sentí como una de sus manos se posaba sobre mi pecho empujándome fuertemente, caía hacia atrás, sentí como golpee algo con mi espalda, abrí los ojos para ver su silueta cerrando la puerta, de ahí en más todo estaba oscuro

Con mis manos trate de ver donde estaba, lo único que podía sentir era, ¿Ropa?, podría ser?...pues sí, sí lo es, estoy en un armario, sentí la respiración de alguien más en el armario, no estaba solo, trague saliva solo para sentir como la respiración se acercaba mas y mas, sentí una mano sobre mi pecho, que luego comenzó a bajar por mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mi cinturón, mi corazón latía a mil en ese momento, que carajo estaba pasando y lo mas impórtate, porque mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentí como lentamente me quitaba el cinturón, para luego introducir su mano dentro de mi pantalón, sentí el aliento muy cerca de mi rostro, me volvía loco, no podía aguantar más nuestra respiración se combino hasta que finalmente sentí esos labios nuevamente sobre los míos, su mano comenzó a hacer lo que había hecho hace unas horas sobre mi miembros mientras que sus labios repetían el proceso con el que logro hacer que perdiera el control, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, como es que pude volver a caer en lo mismo, sentía su mano aumentar la velocidad, se sentía exquisito, sus labios dejaron su labor para concentrarse en mi cuello de el cual logro sacar algunos suspiros de placer, no creo que quisiera parar y menos ahora, sentía como su lengua pasaba por todo mi cuello queriendo seguir hasta no poder mas, sentí como mi cuerpo se adormecía poco a poco y como era que mi cuerpo perdía el control, mis manos la rodearon por la cintura para poder besarla salvajemente, luego de eso sentí como la empujaba contra la pared, ahora los roles se invirtieron, no sentía mi cuerpo, este se controlaba por si solo, no podía creerlo, mis manos bajaron por su vientre hasta llegar a su parte mas intima, en donde lentamente fui metiendo mi mano hasta llegar a mi objetivo, "Que mierda hago", Comienzo metiendo uno de mis dedos en su interior, siento como ella se retuerce del placer, haciendo pequeños movimientos de caderas, queriendo que fuera yo el que me moviera, comenzó moviendo lentamente mi dedo dentro de ella, soltaba gemidos de placer cada vez que sentía mi travieso dedo moverse, sume un dedo mas a la acción, siento como ella se aferra a mi con fuerza, no quería que parara eso estaba más que claro

-Alguien ha visto a Jack? –esa voz fue suficiente para que mi cuerpo se echara un balde de agua fría encima y despertara dejando de hacer todas las acciones y concentrarme en salir de ahí, salgo disparado de aquel armario en donde mi cuerpo nuevamente había perdido el control, Tenía que irme de esta fiesta, todo iba de mal en peor, veo como Anna me busca entre la multitud de gente, por lo que decido acercarme a ella

-Buscas algo preciosa –Le digo tratando de controlar mi respiración y oírme lo mas normal posible

-Jack te estaba buscando donde habías estado? Me pregunto Anna un tanto preocupada

-Estaba en el baño –Dije rápidamente

-Jack…Hiccup lleva 20 minutos en el baño –Dijo descartando mi excusa anterior –Donde estabas? –Volvió a preguntar aun más seria

Mi cabeza indagaba por encontrar una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente para ella, "que pidió decirle, la verdad?, no cerebro estúpido, una mentira inocente, como no pensé en eso"

-Está bien…estuve en la fuente de chocolate –Dije mientras miraba al suelo haciendo un pequeño puchero de niño pequeño

-Jack ya hablamos sobre eso de las fuentes de chocolate, debes de controlarte- Dijo Anna acercándose a mí y abrazándome, eso había resultado por ahora, solo espero que no vuelva a preguntar

-Jack recuerda que debemos irnos, mis padres dijeron que regresara temprano –Dijo Anna llamando la atención

-Está bien solo déjame buscar mis cosas –Le dije a Anna separándome de ella, luego de ponerme a buscar mis cosas, comenzó a sentir que algo me faltaba algo sin lo que no puedo vivir, toque mi bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón y me percate de algo, mi teléfono no estaba, sentí como si mi alma saliera de mi cuerpo y se encontrara con el mismísimo Demonio en persona, Mi mente estaba en blanco hasta que veo como alguien me estira su mano, en ella estaba mi celular

-Esto es tuyo –oí decir a la voz, tome rápidamente mi celular, sentía como el alma se me devolvía al cuerpo*, levante la mirada para ver que se trataba de ella

-Nos vemos Jack –Dijo guiñándome un ojo para luego marcharse sin decir nada mas, eso si fue extraño

-Vámonos Jack -escuche decir a Anna, corrí detrás de ella para alcanzarla, gracias a todo que esta noche termino, no sabría si podría aguantar mas tiempo

No sé que era peor, el hecho de que esta noche fue un asco, o que en este momento este en un auto al lado de un Hiccup ebrio, Mérida había quedado de ir a dejarnos a nuestras casas por lo que todos dijimos que si, pero no recuerdo haber dicho que si para irme con mi mejor amigo, y menos en estas condiciones

-El frio es parte también de mí

-Hiccup por favor mantente lejos –Le dije poniendo distancia

-Firme a si a la luz del….!SOL¡ -Grito Hiccup

-Díganme que ya estamos llegando –pedí en forma de suplica

Llegamos a mi departamento como primera parada, afortunadamente para mí todo paso rápido

-Jack me permites usar tu baño –Me pidió Anna a lo que yo le respondí que si

Esperaba a que Anna saliera de mi baño pacientemente, hoy fue una noche de locos, lo bueno es que jamás volveré a saber de ella, tratare de no ir a las reuniones familiares, no quiero que suceda lo mismo, de pronto siento como vibra mi teléfono, lo saco de mi bolsillo para ver que tengo mensajes sin leer, abro rápidamente el buzón de entrada para encontrarme con una horrible sorpresa

 _ **-Que te parece si nos vemos en un lugar más privado**_

 _ **-Porque no terminamos lo que empezamos?**_

 _ **-Ven a la casa, te espero…**_

Estos y más mensajes me seguían llegando a mi teléfono junto con unas fotos bastante provocadoras, escucho como alguien jala la cadena del baño, rápidamente bloqueo mi celular para guardarlo en mi bolsillo, veo como Anna sale del baño

-Jack quería decirte algo –Escuche casi susurrar a Anna

-Dime amor –Le respondí acercándome a ella

-Lo siento por las preguntas que te hice en la fiesta, me asuste un poco, pensé que estabas con otra –esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que mi corazón se paralizara del miedo, pero mi cerebro seguía funcionando, algo mal, pero funcionando

-Anna no tienes de que preocuparte, tu sabes que siempre estaré contigo –Le dije mientras la abrazaba y besaba su cabello

-Me lo prometes? –Me pregunto algo inocente

-Lo prometo –le respondí algo inseguro mientras la abrazaba, sin dejar de sentir el constante vibrar de mi teléfono a causa de esos mensajes…

* * *

 **Holaaa a todos mis lectores, bueno se que cuando lean esto desearan verme muerto con todos mis órganos afuera y demás pero antes de que hagan eso les pido mis más sinceras disculpas a todos por haberlos hecho esperar tanto de verdad, no e tenido tiempo de escribir con la escuela respirándome en la nuca y pisándome los talones, lamento que este cap sea algo corto, pero les juro tratare hacerlos más largos, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejen saberlo, sin más que decir me despido, hasta luego ;)**


	4. Problemas

**Capitulo 3:Problemas**

 **Los personajes utilizados contra su voluntad en esta historia son enteramente creados por Dreamworks y Disney, mis motivos son netamente entrenarles ;)**

* * *

Caminaba despacio atreves de los pasillos, sintiendo como "ella" me seguía de cerca, había aceptado venir a esta cena familiar solamente por Anna, no quería defraudarla, y menos con esa carita con la que me lo pidió además no sería tan malo, conocería a mis suegros mucho mejor, Tal vez así podría por fin llevarme bien con el Sr. Adgar, no es por sonar personal, pero me odia, Mi único inconveniente era el que venía detrás de mí, debía tener cuidado, el quedarme a solas con ella significaba peligro, por tanto debía mantenerme lejos

-Hola Jack –Me saludo amistosamente la madre de Anna

-Hola Señora Idun-respondi

-Vamos Jack sabes que puedes decirme suegra –Me dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro y me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa

-Está bien –Dije sintiéndome algo tímido por tanta confianza, veo como aparece el padre de Anna quien parece sorprendido al verme en la casa –Eh…Hola suegrito –Le digo estirándole la mano

Miro mi mano por unos segundos para luego volver a verme

-Para ti soy el –Me dijo fulminantemente, sentí como solo con la mirada quisiera estrangularme

-Jack- escuche como alguien me llamaba voltee a ver pero al momento en que lo hice sentí como unos brazos se aferraban a mi cuello, ella sin duda era Anna

-Anna –Dije correspondiendo el abrazo –Como esta mi princesa –Le dije sin romper el abrazo

-Oigan oigan, Distancia –Decía el padre de Anna mientras trataba de acercarse a nosotros para separarnos pero fue detenido antes de que pudiera tocarnos

-Adgar déjalos –Decía Idun para tranquilizar a su esposo

-Pero Idun –Trato de decir

-Solo déjalos –Termino de decir, poniéndole fin a la discusión

-No me culpes si somos abuelos antes de tiempo –Dijo el padre de Anna mientras se retiraba de ahí, La madre de Anna solo rodo los ojos

-No se preocupen chicos ustedes diviértanse –Nos dijo a ambos –Jack, siéntete como en tu casa

-Muchas gracias –Respondí dedicándole una sonrisa

Junto con Anna nos dirigimos al sofá en donde nos acomodamos para quedar bien abrazados, veíamos la Tv , mientras conversábamos de temas bizarros, de vez en cuando le robaba besos, en la mayoría de las veces el padre de Anna me amenazo de muerte, pero algunas otras la madre de Anna me defendió, la tarde transcurrió de forma normal, Me sentía tan a gusto de esta forma con Anna creo que nos hacía falta un momento a si, Y en todo el día no he la he visto ni una sola vez, y para mí eso significaba menos problemas, Pero como todo lo bueno siempre hay algo malo, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, Lo saque de mi bolsillo mientras Anna me observaba, Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, las cosas se ponían mejor, salir un poco de esta casa era lo que necesitaba para que el día se pasara mucho más rápido y sin toparme con ella

-Que sucede Jack –Me pregunta Anna muy curiosa por ver mi sonrisa

-Antes que nada, quiero preguntarte algo –Dije para arrodillarme, y tomar su mano –Le gustaría a esta hermosa dama, salir con este galán –Dije para luego sonreír, Anna soltó una pequeña carcajada para luego asentir con la cabeza, me puse de pie y le estire mi mano, Espere a Anna sentado en lo que iba a pedir permiso para salir, Al final habíamos quedado de ir al "Patito modosito", seria gracioso ver a Hiccup otra vez ebrio, siempre y cuando no se me acerque ni cante esa maldita canción que ya lleva seis días dándome vuelta en la cabeza

 _Ultima noticia: Les informamos a todas las personas que no salgan de sus casas ya que se pronostican fuertes vientos con lluvia de por medio, Por su atención gracias, en otras noticias Frozen 2 es una realidad, los fans están listo para ver las avent…._

Rápidamente apague el televisor, llevándome una de mis manos a mis ojos para frotarlos, "A Hiccup le dará un infarto con esto" Pensé

-Muchas gracias por venir por nosotros Rapunzel –Dijo Anna , Flynn y Rapunzel nos habían ido a recoger a Hiccup, Merida, Anna y yo, afortunadamente todos cabíamos en la camioneta de Flynn

-No hay de que –Dijo Rapunzel algo alegre-No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo volveremos al patito modosito –Dijo mientras tiraba de el brazo de Flynn, Quien luchaba por mantener el auto derecho

Luego de unos minutos llegamos por fin a nuestro destino, Todos nos bajamos para comenzar a estirarnos el viaje había sido algo largo, lo más extraño es que Flynn se veía si esa hubiera sido la última vez que conducía, se veía algo perturbado, quizá era porque Rapunzel le evitaba conducir bien

-Bien chicos aquí estamos –Dijo Hiccup –Y bueno vamos a divertirnos

-Si –Dijimos todos al unisonó

Todos entramos con nuestras respectivas parejas, a excepción de Hiccup que entro algo separado de Merida

-Eh, Anna me permites –Le dije a Anna a lo que ella me guiño el ojo para luego darme un beso en la mejilla, Camine despacio hasta donde estaba Merida para ver que estaba algo decaída

-Que sucede Merida –Dije, ella levanto la mirada para verme a los ojos –Porque están tan sola

-No tranquilo no pasa nada – Dijo desviando algo la mirada

-Oye oye – Le dije-Es obvio que te sucede algo, Mérida te conozco muy bien y sé que algo te molesta –Dije mientras veía como ella suspiraba

-Está bien –Dijo Merida algo fastidiada –Sabes lo soltare todo de una vez –Dijo aburrida de estar evitándolo- Me gusta Hiccup

-Merida eso ya lo sabíamos –Dije, Merida se sorprendió ante lo dicho

-¿Espera"sabíamos"? –Se pregunto Merida

-Merida, Se nota de muy lejos que te gusta Hiccup, solo faltaba que lo admitieras –Dije para luego reírme –Y Sabes hoy es la noche en que puedes cambiar todo, solo debes creer en ti

-Gracias Jack –Dijo Merida algo sonrojada por saber que todos estaban enterados

-¿Vamos a demás que podía salir mal? –Dije dando media vuelta para entrar al patito modisto, pero mi sorpresa fue inminente, a unos 6 metros de distancia sentada, estaba ella, mirándome con esa mirada llena de deseo mientras sostenía una copa, Justo cuando pensé que las cosas no podían ponerse mal iban peor –Yo y mi bocota…

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaa Como han estado, mejor tarde que nunca no?, bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si hace fue pues que esperan para comentar, gracias a todos mis lectores y lectoras por apoyarme en mis fics, y gracias a una lectora que me a dado una muy buena idea, hare un maratón de este fic, el Domingo 27 de septiembre subiré 3 capítulos seguidos de este fic y lo hare con lemon, a si que para los amantes del lemon ahí buenas noticias, hare los capítulos largos para que los disfruten ;), buenos sin más que decir los dejo, Hasta luego ;)**


	5. Deseos

**Cap 4: Deseos**

 **Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Dreamworks y Disney** , **Esto es netamente para su entretenimiento ;)**

* * *

-Rayos me siento mal –Dije sujetándome el estomago –No esperaba que ella estuviera aquí, como llego antes, ¿qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

-Jack te sientes bien –Me pregunto Anna muy preocupada, Anna no debía saberlo, Aunque tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que su hermana estaba aquí

-No nada no te preocupes –Le respondí – ¿Vamos? –Le pregunte, no dejaría que ella arruinara la noche

Junto con Anna nos acercamos en donde estaban sentados los demás

-Eh chicos –Dije acercándome al grupo

Flynn al acercarme me miro de los pies a la cabeza me sentí algo mal, porque me miraba tanto

-Te vez nervioso –Dijo Flynn, eso logro helarme la sangre, como tan solo con mirarme logro saberlo –Te ocurre algo "Frost" –A si me decía Flynn al principio no me agrado pero luego logre acostumbrarme

-No –Dije ocultando mi nerviosismo, Flynn me miro por un segundo hasta que al fin desistió –Y Rapunzel –Le dije para cambiar el tema

-Está en el baño junto con Mérida–Dijo Flynn –Pero estoy con este sujeto –Dijo sonriendo mientras golpeaba el pecho de Hiccup quien derramo la bebida que estaba tomando, Hiccup miro con cara de odio a Flynn, lo que le saco una sonrisa a Anna

Anna me abrazo el brazo de manera tierna, a lo cual Flynn reacciono rápidamente

-Oye oye, si piensan besarse, no en mi presencia –Dijo exageradamente –Ni loco voy a "Tocar el violín"* si me en entiendes verdad –Termino Flynn

Anna comenzó a jalarme de el brazo, me gire para verla, veía una mirada divertida en ella, sonreí, me encantaba esa sonrisa, pronto comenzó a jalarme cada vez ms fuerte, quería que fuera con ella

-Bueno nos vemos chicos –Dije por fin para dejarme jalar por Anna

Anna comenzó a guiarme entre toda la gente, A donde quería llevarme, lo último que escuche decir a Flynn fue "A si se hace Campeón" Eso logro hacerme reír para mis adentros, entre toda la gente que pasaron logre verla a ella, a pesar de que hay sido fracciones de segundos lo que nos vimos sentí como si hubiera sido más que eso, Anna logro jalarme hasta llevarme a la terraza de aquel lugar, Al llegar logre ver que la noche estaba algo iluminada, la luna en el firmamento alumbraba con todo esplendor, apenas abrimos las puertas sentí una refrescante brisa en mi rostro, lo cual me encantaba, sin duda la noche estaba preciosa, logre percatarme de que Anna se había quedado pasmada viendo la luna, sonreí sus ojos brillaban al ver la luna, me acerque lentamente hacia a ella hasta lograr estar a sus espaldas, deslice mis manos por su cintura abrazándola mientras apoyaba mi cabeza, logre sentir que a Anna le reconfortaba estar así ya que se acomodo tomando mis manos que rodeaban su cintura

-Wow la noche esta hermosa –Susurro Anna

-Pues no tan hermosa como tu –Susurre en su oído

Ella sonrió empujándome tiernamente

-Qué lindo eres-Dijo soltando una risita

-Lose –Respondí peinado mi cabello –Nadie se me resiste

Anna solo rio para acercarse a mí y robarme un beso, me miro a los ojos por unos segundos, se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna, sus ojos dejaban ver un pequeño brillo, acerque mi mano a su mejilla acariciándola lentamente

-Te amo Jack –Soltó Anna, eso logro hacer que mi corazón se acelerara

-Yo también te Amo Anna –Respondí abrazándola

Nos separamos unos segundos viéndonos directamente a los ojos, Anna se acerco lentamente a mí para lograr unir nuestros labios en un beso, el beso comenzó lento, pero cada vez se hacía más profundo, me encantaba, recordaba la primera vez que yo y Anna nos besamos fue algo hermoso, y en este momento se sentía muy bien, mis manos se posaron en la cintura de Anna mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos, profundizamos aun más el beso cada vez se hacía más intenso, `podía, sentía que mi cuerpo no me reaccionaba, acerque a Anna mas a mi cuerpo tomando con ambas manos su rostro para continuar besándola, Anna poso su manos en las mías, Hasta que finalmente nos separamos, Ambos respirábamos agitados, pero mi cuerpo reacciono por sí solo, unimos nuevamente nuestros labios mientras llevaba a Anna a una pared en donde la apoye para continuar besándola, tome una de las manos de Anna para llevarla a un lado de su cabeza, deje los labios de Anna para comenzar a besar con ternura su cuello podía sentir como Anna le encantaba eso continúe con mi trabajo teniendo resultados positivos de eso, una de mis manos recorrió desde los hombros de Anna bajando por su figura hasta llegar a su cintura, lentamente movía mi mano en dirección a su estomago, para luego bajarla lentamente llegando hasta su vientre en donde me detuve, deje de besar el cuello de Anna para mirarla los ojos, esperando la respuesta positiva de ella, ella abrió los ojos mirándome, con una respiración agitada, lentamente movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, se acerco lentamente a mi volviéndome a besar, lentamente mi mano fue bajando, sentí como Anna le había recorrido un escalofrió, lentamente mi mano comenzó haciendo rose, Anna se estremeció ante aquello, Lentamente comenzó a hacer cada vez mas rose sobre el pantalón de Anna sintiendo yo mismo el placer que ella estaba sintiendo, No entendía como ni porque, pero no podía sentir mi cuerpo, solo sentía la excitación en el momento es como si mi cuerpo se estuviera controlando solo, y se sentía endemoniadamente bien, continuaba con el roce con cada vez más velocidad sobre el pantalón, haciendo presión con mis dedos, Anna soltaba suspiros de placer, subí mi mano una vez más para meterla por dentro del pantalón de Anna, bajando lentamente haciéndola sentir cada tacto, cada sensación que mi mano creaba en su piel, mis dedos comenzaron tocando sutil mente esa parte de su anatomía, tocando sus pliegues rosándola haciéndola sentir un millón de sensaciones, Anna comenzó a besarme con más intensidad el cuerpo de Anna reaccionaba ante los traviesos movimientos de mi mano, a pesar de que aun estaba por sobre su ropa interior, continúe con el rose, aplicando cada vez más presión sobre aquella parte de Anna, Una vez más subí mi mano para pasarla por debajo de la ropa interior de Anna, sentí como se estremeció completamente ante eso, Bajo mi mano tocando completamente sus pliegues suavemente, me detuve unos segundos, para luego proseguir lentamente introduje uno de mis dedos dentro de Anna, ella se removió ante eso soltando unos cuantos suspiros, comenzó a mover mi dedo recorriendo cada centímetro de las paredes de Anna, dándole cada vez mas placer, los suspiros pasaron a ser gemidos de placer de parte de Anna, deje los labios de Anna para besar su cuello

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –Esa voz fue más que suficiente para que tanto Anna y yo abriéramos los ojos, y nuestros corazones se aceleraran mucho más que lo que ya lo estaban, Nos separamos rápidamente, ambos comenzamos a arreglarnos, ya que estábamos algo despeinados por lo ocurrido, Anna acomodo su ropa mientras que yo actuaba natural –Ah chicos aquí están –Dijo Flynn quien entraba a la terraza viendo que ambos apenas podíamos contener nuestra agitada respiración –Ocurre algo

-No nada Flynn que podría ocurrir –Dijo Anna algo acelerada, Flynn levanto una ceja para cruzarse de brazos

-Chicos ustedes actúan muy extraño -Admitió –Pero eso no importa ahora, ya nos vamos

-Está bien –Dijimos con Anna, Flynn dio media vuelta para irse, nosotros lo seguíamos, Anna giro la vista para verme, mientras me hacia un gesto de "Por poco" A lo que yo asentí algo aliviado, por poco y Flynn hubiera "tocado el violín"

Ya en la camioneta de Flynn, todo nos acomodamos para poder irnos cómodos, Hiccup, Mérida y Rapunzel no aguantaron y se quedaron dormidos, Flynn conducía por la carretera bastante concentrado, el no había tomado ni un poco, el ser conductor designado era algo bastante serio, miro por el espejo retrovisor para ver que tanto yo como Anna estábamos bien despiertos

-¿Y bien, como lo pasaron? –Pregunto Flynn para luego mirar hacia el camino

Quitando el hecho de que nos interrumpiste en el mejor momento yo diría que muy mal

-Muy bien Flynn –Respondí

-Yo también lo pase excelente –Dijo Anna poniendo su mano sobre mi pierna, sentí como una descarga eléctrica me recorría todo el cuerpo

-Me alegra escucharlo –Dijo Flynn, veía su rostro por el retrovisor se veía tranquilo pero luego cambio a algo preocupado –Rayos chicos ya casi no nos queda gasolina, tendremos que detenernos por ahí –Dijo doblando completamente la dirección en la que íbamos

Flynn se detuvo en una gasolinera que había a unas cuantas calles de donde estábamos

-Mierda autoservicio, bien chicos espérenme –Dijo Flynn quitándose el cinturón y bajando de la camioneta para dirigirse a una caseta en donde pagaría

Sentí como una mano subía por mi pierna, lo cual me provoco un leve escalofrió, gire mi vista para ver que era Anna la dueña de aquella mano

-Anna pero que hace… -Sentí aun mas escalofríos cuando ella sujeto levemente esa parte de mi anatomía, no tenia palabras para esto, que estaba tratando de hacer Anna, al verla pude ver que ese brillo que vi en la terraza había cambiado por uno de intenso deseo, Anna comenzó a masajear mi miembro de arriba abajo sobre mi pantalón, esos movimientos lograban volverme loco, sentía que cada vez hacia los movimientos más rápidos y fuertes, comenzó a soltar suspiros, esto me encantaba, como era posible que Anna estuviera haciendo esto, Anna detuvo sus movimientos para con ambas manos comenzar a desabrochar mi pantalón –Anna espera, Flynn puede volver y además los chicos pueden despertar –lo que dije fue como si Anna no lo hubiera escuchado, Simplemente continuo con lo suyo logro desabrochar mi pantalón para luego por encima de mis bóxers masajear mi miembro con aun más fuerza y velocidad, Anna me tenia vuelto loco, Podía ver como ellos seguían durmiendo, podía ver como sus ojos se abrirían en cualquier momento, Sentí los pasos de Flynn acecharse a la camioneta, pero Anna no se detenía, Sentí el sonido de las puertas de la camioneta de Flynn se abrían, solo cerré los ojos para oír la reacción de Flynn pasaron unos cuantos segundos y nada, al abrirlos todo estaba como si nada, Hasta mi pantalón estaban bien

-Bien vámonos –Dijo Flynn

Por la carretera pude ver como Flynn nos iba dejando uno por uno a nuestras casas, antes de ir a dejar a Anna ella se había quedado dormida, al verla pude ver la pequeña sonrisa que tenia, esa sonrisa me decía solo una cosa, "Estamos a mano"

* * *

 **Hola como están, disfrutando de el cap?, pues muy bien, espero que les haya gustado y que ya saben esto es una maratón, asique al medio día subiré el siguiente cap, asique espero estén atentos, un saludo gigante a todas y todos los que leen mis fics y a los que dejan sus comentarios, de verdad que me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo ;), bueno sin nada mas que decir nos vemos, hasta luego… ;)**


	6. Tormenta del Desastre

**Cap 5:**

 **Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Dreamworks y Disney, el motivo de este fic es netamente entretener ;)**

Habría los ojos latamente, Mi cerebro apenas y sabia donde estaba ubicado, movía lentamente mis manos reconociendo donde me encontraba, mi cama, movía mis pies para darme cuenta que si estaba en mi cama, abrí mis ojos mas, sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza, apenas y podía recordar lo que había sucedido anoche, me removí de mi cama sintiendo que ni siquiera me había quitado la ropa para dormir, seguía con mi sudadera, comenzaba a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, las imágenes llegaban explosivamente a mi cabeza, hasta que la imagen de la cara de Anna llego a mi mente, casi como si fuera magia recordé lo que habíamos hecho en la terraza, sonreí, nunca antes habíamos hecho tal cosa, era la primera vez que veía a Anna de esa manera, pero luego lo que paso en la camioneta de Flynn

-Vaya –Dije –Anna resulto ser muy activa –Solté una pequeña risa por lo que había dicho, De pronto la imagen de Ella llego a mi mente, Como la había visto en la fiesta y el cómo me miraba con esa mirada llena de deseo

Sacudí mi cabeza, porque estaba recordándola, Mi mente mente estaba pensando mucho en ella últimamente, ¿qué demonios me estaba pasando?, Aunque a decir verdad lo que paso con Anna me había olvidado completamente de ella, bueno solo debo evitar a Elsa

Me levante lentamente, coloque una de mis manos en mi cabeza, vaya que me dolía, me senté en mi cama para luego levantarme lentamente sintiendo que mis piernas me fallaban, mi cuerpo hoy no me estaba respondiendo bien, camine lentamente hasta llegar a la ventana de mi departamento, podía ver la ciudad

-¿Qué hora es? –Pregunto me sentía desorientado, camine hasta el reloj de mi casa, marcaban las 9:41 a.m, -Vaya si que es temprano –Me sorprendí, anoche volvimos muy tarde, había dormido muy poco, bueno era domingo a si que creo que era la oportunidad de descansar, había sido un muy movido fin de semana, volví a mi cama para recostarme, mi cuerpo me estaba agradeciendo por lo que estaba haciendo, descansar era lo mejor

Comencé cerrando los ojos lentamente, hasta que una extraña sensación logro hacer que abriera los ojos más de lo deseara, una vibración en mi espalada logro hacerme racionar, rápidamente recogí mi teléfono que no paraba de vibrar, era Flynn quien me llamaba

-Hola –Dije en un tono no muy agradable

-Hola Frost –Dijo Flynn –Como esta todo –Pregunto notando mi tono de voz

-Todo estaba muy bien hasta que me llamaste –Dije fastidiado

-Relájate paletita –Respondió Flynn –Mira llamaba para decirte que me acompañaras

-¿A dónde? –Pregunte extrañado por la invitación

-Ya lo veras, te mandare la dirección por mensaje de texto, nos vemos paleta –Dijo Flynn burlonamente

-Te odio –Dije Antes de colgar, bueno al parecer no habrá descanso hoy, lo lamento cuerpo, Revise teléfono, note que tenía unos mensajes, eran de Anna y de Elsa, abrí los mensajes el de Anna decía

" **Jack, iré a la casa de unas amigas hoy, se que tal vez estarás cansado por lo de anoche jijijiji, Bueno eso es todo, descansa te amo"**

Sonreí, bueno es que bien que Anna vaya divertirse, lástima que no podre descansar, vi que tenia mensajes de Elsa, no quería abrirlos, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando a sique me aventure a verlos

" **Hola, ayer te vi en el patito modosito pero ni siquiera, me saludaste, bueno de todos modos si quieres puedes venir a darte una vuelta aquí a mi casa, te espero ;)"**

Eso me sonaba a problemas, bloquee mi celular para lanzarlo a mi cama, que se supone que iba a hacer, bueno alejarme de ella es una opción, aunque hablar con ella también sería bueno, de todas maneras yo creo que lo entenderá, me levanto para ir al closet para comenzar a vestirme, Vamos a ver qué mierda quiere Flynn

Revisaba de manera ansiosa mi reloj, Flynn dijo que nos veríamos en este punto en media hora, y para varias había pasado casi 2 horas, veo a lo lejos que se acerca, al fin

-Hola Frost –Dijo llegando como si nada

-Nada que" Hola Frost" –Dije haciendo una mala imitación de él - dijiste que nos veríamos aquí hace 2 horas

-Lo lamento un pequeño retraso –Dijo –Bien vamos

Seguí a Flynn sin saber a dónde nos dirigíamos, solo veía como el caminaba mientras silbaba

-Podrías Decirme a donde mierda vamos – Flynn volteo la mirada sin dejar de caminar

-Bueno Frost, sabes que se acerca el cumpleaños de Rapunzel –Dijo, Ahora comencé a entender el porqué me había llamado – Y como ella es tu amiga de la infancia no te gustaría hacerle algo especial

-Pues claro que si –Respondí, Vaya al final Flynn si le importaba Rapunzel

-Bien pues tengo una idea –Soltó Flynn

-Pues dímelo, El misterio me tiene fastidiado

-Una fiesta en la montaña –Dijo Finalmente dándose la vuelta

-¿Fiesta?, ¿Montaña? -Dije sin haber entendido

-Mira tengo un amigo que tiene una cabaña en la montaña, le pediré que nos deje la cabaña por el próximo fin de semana, Preparamos una fiesta y ¡GUALA! -Dijo Flynn tomándome del hombro –Fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para Rapunzel

-Bien la idea no suena nada de mal –Dije sinceramente, Flynn si que tenía buenas ideas, pero había algo que no me calzaba- ¿Espera y porque me trajiste aquí?

-Pues para que compremos las cosas para la fiesta y claro las cosas para la cabaña –Flynn continuo con su camino mientras yo lo seguía por detrás, esto se veía interesante, sería un buen fin de semana

-Bueno y la fiesta será básicamente eso –Dijo Flynn dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa, luego de haber comprado las cosas para la fiesta nos fuimos a comer algo, bueno obligue a que me llevara a comer, era lo menos que podía hacer, me hizo levantarme y ni siquiera había desayunado

-Suena interesante –Dije para tomar algo de bebida – ¿Y cómo dices que se llama tu amigo?

-Kristoff –Respondió Flynn –Lo conocí en la universidad, de seguro de llevaran bien, Frost puedo preguntarte algo –Dijo Flynn apoyándose en la mesa en donde nos habíamos puesto

-Tú dirás –Respondí, mientras mordía nuevamente mi hamburguesa

-Que hacían tu y Anna anoche en la terraza, cuando llegue ambos estaban muy rojos–Sentí como la hamburguesa de atoraba en mi garganta, esa pregunta me sorprendió en el momento, luego de eso comencé a toser, Flynn me miro de manera extraña al parecer su pregunta había dado en el blanco, Trataba de parar de toser pero no era posible Flynn solamente me miraba con intriga –¿Y bien Frost me dirás que paso?

De pronto un sonido bastante peculiar para Flynn llamo su atención logrando que metiera su mano al bolsillo para sacar su teléfono, con la mano e hizo una señal de que esperara

-Diga –Respondió Flynn- Oh Hola Kristoff amigo –Dijo Flynn levantándose de la mesa para comenzar a caminar mientras hablaba por su teléfono

Veía como Flynn hablaba ansioso con ese tal Kristoff por teléfono, Termine por fin de tragar mi hamburguesa para comenzar a tomar mi bebida, Que le diría a Flynn, la verdad ni loco, tendría que inventar alguna mentira pero rápido, Flynn colgó su teléfono para volver a la mesa en donde volvió a clavar su mirada en mi

-En que estábamos –Dijo Flynn pensando – Ah sí, Que hacían tu y Anna en la terraza

-Bueno Flynn, veras… –Flynn me hizo una señal de que me detuviera

-no digas mas amigo mío, es obvio que ustedes se estaban besando –Respondió Flynn

-Eeeeh, si si nos besamos –Respondí rápidamente, bueno básicamente comenzó a si, Flynn solo sonrió al respecto, nos levantamos recogiendo las cosas para largarnos de ese lugar la fiesta iba a estar de lujo

-Seguro que no quieres irte en taxi -Dijo Flynn cargando las cosas para la fiesta en un taxi

-No gracias voy a caminar- Dije, tenía muchas cosas que pensar

-Como quieras Frost, nos vemos –Dijo Flynn despidiéndose de mí para subirse al taxi

Veo como el taxi se leja poco a poco, comienzo a caminar, en dirección a mi casa, Veo hacia el cielo y veo que el tiempo está empeorando, creo que el sujeto que da el tiempo no se estaba equivocando, camino con paso cada vez más acelerado, Hasta que mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar sin detener mi paso camine mientras revisaba mi celular, Era Anna quien me estaba llamando, me detuve en seco para contestar, que me llamara a las 8 p.m era bastante extraño

-Hola –Conteste

-Jack –Escuche que la voz de Anna estaba algo nerviosa

-Anna que pasa donde estas -Le pregunte

-Aun estoy en donde mis amigas, Jack tengo un problema – Dijo

-Si dime que ocurre

-El tiempo está empeorando y papa no podrá venir a buscarme crees que tu pudieras pasar por mi-Pregunto Anna inocentemente, ella sabía que no podría decirle que no, no podía verla pero estaba haciendo un puchero

-Está bien princesa y donde estas –Pregunto refiriéndome la dirección de la casa, Anna me dio la dirección de la casa –Bien nos vemos, Te amo –Dije separando el teléfono de mi oído para colgar, de pronto una gota cae sobre mi teléfono

Miro hacia el cielo, una gota cae sobre mi frente, esto se pondría feo

Corría lo más rápido que podía, cada vez las gotas caían con más frecuencia, llegue hasta la casa de la dirección que me había dado Anna, toque el timbre para que luego de unos minutos, apareciera Anna en el umbral

-Jack –Dijo Anna viendo que estaba algo mojado

-Anna, tenemos que irnos rápido-Dije tratando de recuperar el aliento –Esto empeora a cada segundo

Anna regreso a la casa para poder buscar rápidamente sus cosas, para luego salir conmigo, ambos corríamos sin detenernos, Me había sacado la chaqueta para usarla como paraguas para Anna evitando que se mojara, finalmente llegamos a su casa, en donde tocamos el timbre para que nos abrieran la puerta, La puerta se abrió para ver que se trataba de la mama de Anna

-Anna, Jack –Dijo La señora Idun quien corrió a abrazar a Anna –Hija estaba tan preocupada, no llegabas y no contestabas el teléfono –Dijo viéndola a los ojos

-Lo lamento mama se me había apagado el teléfono* -Respondió Anna

-Bueno eso no importa pasen pasen – Dijo la mama de Anna – Jack por dios, estas empapado

-No se preocupe, me había quitado la chaqueta para evitar que Anna se mojara –Dije sonriendo, La mama de Anna tomo el hombro de Anna mirándola

-Anna tenía razón no se equivoco contigo –Dijo Idun sonriendo- Eres todo un caballero- Sonreí - Jack puedes subir al baño a quitarte la ropa mojada, Te llevare ropa de mi marido, no creo que le importe

-Muchas gracias –Respondí para comenzar a caminar hacia el baño, pero en eso llego el papa de Anna, el Sr. Adgar, el cual se sorprendió mucho al verme

-Que hace este sin vergüenza en mi casa –Dijo Adgar algo enojado – te diré solo 3 palabras, vete de aquí –Dijo Señalando la puerta –O mejor 11, Tienes dos punto tres segundos para salir de mi casa ahora –Dijo Elevando el tono de su voz

-Espere, cinco, seis…-Dije contando las palabras – ¿Cómo es que pudo?

-Adgar déjalo –Me defendió la mama de Anna –ella trajo Anna hasta aquí sin que se mojara, déjalo en paz

Adgar solo me miro con odio para después largarse, me di vuelta para agradecer a la mama de Anna y dirigirme al baño para poder cambiarme la ropa mojada

Entre en el baño para comenzar a quitarme la ropa, si que estaba mojada, Mire mi reloj que a pesar de haberme mojado no le había pasado nada, marcaban las 10 p.m, palidecí como me devolvería a casa con esa tormenta ahí afuera, de pronto siento que tocan la puerta

-Ocupado –Respondí, vi como desde afuera alguien movía la manilla de la puerta hasta que logro abrirla, para mi sorpresa y desgracia, era nada menos que mi cuñadita Elsa, quien entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-Hola Jack –Me saludo viendo que estaba desnudo, rápidamente me cubrí con la ropa que estaba mojada

-Elsa sal de aquí –Le dije en voz baja –Que dirán si nos descubren –Continúe diciendo ella solo me tapo mi boca son su mano

-No querrás que nos escuchen –Dijo mirándome a los ojos –Vaya debes de tener frio Jack –Dijo Elsa tratando de quitarme la ropa que cubría mi desnudes

-Elsa esto no está bien, Anna es tu hermana y yo soy su novio –Dije forcejeando evitando que me quitara la ropa

-Y eso que –Dijo Elsa lo cual me había dejado completamente perplejo, por un momento deje de forcejear momento que Elsa aprovecho para quitarme la ropa dejando a la vista mi hombría –Vaya vaya –Dijo Elsa –Hace cuanto tiempo que no la veía

-Elsa detente –Dije de advertencia –Nos escucharan…- Ninguna de las palabras que había dicho lograron detener a Elsa, ya que de un momento a otro comenzó a masajear mi miembro haciendo rápidos movimiento de arriba abajo, logrando sacarme algunos suspiros de placer, que yo intentaba contener

Elsa me veía como no oponía resistencia y al parecer eso le encantaba, continuaba masajeando aumentando la velocidad, sentía como poco a poco me excitaba, y miembro se hacía cada vez más grande, lo cual parecía complacer a Elsa, al cabo de unos segundos Elsa comenzó a lamerlo, sentía un montón de emociones, Elsa se arrodillo para poder seguir lamiendo y meterlo en su boca para saborearlo, Elsa subía y bajaba mientras lo lamia dentro de su boca aumentando la velocidad, Hasta que de pronto alguien toco la puerta

-Jack estas ahí adentro –Escuche que era la señora Idun –Aquí traje ropa seca para que te pongas

Elsa no paraba con su trabajo, lo saco de su boca un segundo para masajearlo, me separe de Elsa, ella solo me miraba con deseo mientras se metía uno de sus dedos a su boca

Abrí la puerta para recibir la ropa que me había traído la mama de Anna

-Muchas gracias -respondí par tomar la ropa y rápidamente cerrar la puerta –Eso estuvo cerca –Mire a Elsa que se acercaba lentamente a mi mientras gateaba por el suelo del baño, hasta lograr llegar a mí, no podía creerlo se veía tan sexi , rápidamente ella volvió a lamer mi miembro esta vez con mucho mas deseo

Metía mi miembro en su boca hasta llegar a lo más profundo para después sacarlo seguir lamiendo, me empujo hasta lograr sentarme en el baño continuando con su trabajo, sentía que estaba por irme, no podía controlarme mi cuerpo comenzaba a perder control de él, esto estaba mal, levante mis manos para tomar la cabeza de Elsa quien no paraba de dar rápidos movimientos con su boca causándome tanto placer, Comencé a moverme yo también, sentía que en cualquier momento estaba por terminar, Elsa acelero el paso, hasta que finalmente sentí como estaba en el paraíso

Respiraba agitado, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, como no pude evitarlo, Elsa se levanto mirándome complacida, Mi cabeza aun no podía creerlo

Elsa abrió la puerta despacio, solo para voltear la vista y verme aun desnudo

-Espero que te haya gustado el plato de entrada –Dijo para cerrar la puerta eh irse

Eso me dejo sorprendido, "Plato de entrada "a que se refería con eso, sacudí mi cabeza, esto no podía estar pasando en que problema me eh metido, me vestí tratando de olvidar lo que había ocurrido, al parecer la ropa del me quedaba muy bien, algo suelta pero bien, Salí del baño para bajar, vieno como Anna y La señora Idun conversaban

-Listo –Dije llamando la atención de ambas

-Wow Jack, te vez como un adulto –Dijo Anna soltando una risita –Jack tenemos una buena noticia

-Y que sería –Dije sonriendo y algo extrañado

-Te quedaras aquí esta noche –Dijo Anna corriendo a abrazarme

Sentía que el mundo se me venía encima, quedarme a dormir, Plato de entrada, ahora sabia a lo que se refería, sonreí falsamente para Anna y la señora Idun, ¿Quedarme una noche con ella?

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaa a todos espero que les haya gustado el cap de este maratón, bueno si a si fue pues no olviden dejarme sus comentarios para saberlo, bueno el siguiente capítulo será en la noche a sí que estén atentos, bueno sin nada más que decir, Nos vemos ;)**


	7. Locura a media Noche

**Cap: Locura a media Noche**

 **Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Dreamworks y Disney, todo lo ocurrido aquí es para su entretenimiento**

* * *

"Quedarme una noche con ella" Esa oración continuaba clavada en mi cabeza, era como una grabadora mi cabeza la reproducía a cada segundo

-Jack puedes usar el cuarto de huéspedes -Dijo La señora Idun con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras yo seguía con mi falsa sonrisa, mientras Anna no hacía más que abrazarme –Solo abra una regla –Dijo la señora Idun –Nada de visitas nocturnas –Dijo firmemente, vaya daba aun más miedo que el padre de Anna

-No se preocupe –Comencé a decir –Puedo irme a mi casa las cosas ahí afuera no están tan mal –Dije abriendo la puerta, viendo que caían hasta granizos, la naturaleza me odia

-Jack no digas eso no ahí problema en que te quedes –Reitero la madre de Anna, Anna cambio su gesto al ver que me negaba a quedarme

-No quieres quedarte –Dijo Anna poniéndose algo triste, No podía verlo a si, que mierda aria, no podía quedarme, porque si lo hacia ella sacaría provecho y no quería que Anna supiera que hago esas cosas con su hermana, pero por otra parte no podía salir, moriría antes de poder llegar a mi departamento, A si que lo único que podía hacer era eso, suspire cerrando los ojos

-Está bien me quedare aquí –Dije finalmente, Sentí como los brazos de Anna me rodeaban en un nuevo abrazo al parecer estaba muy feliz de que me quedara aquí, por unos segundos mire hacia las escaleras y pude ver a Elsa que me miraba de manera divertida, Mi cabeza aun no podía olvidar lo que había pasado segundos antes, y aunque quisiera evitarlo, debo de admitir que lo disfrute, Espera, Que dije

-Jack veamos una película –Propuso Anna llamando mi atención- Podemos hacer palomitas –Dijo tomando de sorpresa mis brazos

-Suena bien Amor –Dije tratando de distraerme

-Bien vamos –Dijo jalándome de el brazo –La señora Idun sonrió ante la divertida escena

Llegamos a la cocina y vi como Anna comenzaba a buscar lo que necesitaba, yo solo miraba como ella se movía de acá para allá

-Me alegra de que te hayas podido quedar –Dijo Anna –Realmente lo adoro

Me acerque lentamente a Ella viéndola a los ojos –A mí también me alegra haberme quedado, y sé que tu madre dijo que nada de visitas nocturnas, entonces pensé que no haría mal que me dieras un beso ahora no crees –Dije en tono seductor

-Sabes que amo tus besos, como resistirme –Dijo robándome un beso, para después tomar un tazón y vaciar la bolsa de palomitas, Anna las coloco en el microondas poniéndole algunos segundos-Bien ahora solo hay que esperar ,¿Y dime qué opinas? –Pregunto Anna

-¿Que opino de qué? –Pregunte extrañado

-De mi madre –Dijo Anna

-Es muy buena conmigo, se ve que me quiere más que tu papa –Admití

Anna soltó una carcajada, parecía gracioso pero desde mi punto de vista el quería matarme

-Te tardaste mucho en el baño, creo que eso de que los hombres no se demoran nada en cambiarse de ropa era solo un mito –Dijo Anna riendo, para mí eso era como un disparo directo al corazón, sentí que mi alma se había salido y había regresado de mi cuerpo, algo a si como cuando no encuentro mi teléfono y lo encuentro rato después en alguna parte –¿Porque te demoraste tanto? –Sentí el escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, esto estaba mal

-Eeeeeh –No sabía que responder que le diría que su hermana entro al baño y me hizo sexo oral, creo que esa sería la peor, en cualquier idioma eso sonaría mal, Afortunadamente el timbre que avisaba que las palomitas estaban listas sonó haciendo que Anna desviara su atención en ellas

Anna las saco para luego dirigirse a la sala en donde ambos nos sentamos en el sofá, ella tomo el control reproduciendo una de las películas que tenían entre tantos DvD, Anna se acurruco en mis brazos mientras yo la rodeaba, con ambos, decidimos ver Piratas del Caribe, ya que era la película favorita de Anna, Ambos veíamos atentamente las películas comiendo palomitas y de vez en cuando robándonos besos, hasta que sentí unos pasos, Anna dio vuelta la vista, vi su expresión y era una de alegría

-Elsa, quieres ver la película con nosotros –Dijo Anna animadamente, pero lo que dijo me cayó como una piedra en el pie, porque estas cosas me ocurrían a mí, pensé

-Nada me agradaría mas-Dijo Elsa –Amo los Piratas del Caribe –Elsa se sentó al lado derecho mío mientras que Anna estaba del lado Izquierdo, sentía como mi corazón latía, era como si se fuera a reventar, Elsa lentamente fue recostándose en mi pecho, mientras que Anna hacia lo mismo, No sabía qué hacer, Si Elsa intentaba sobrepasarse y Anna se daba cuenta estaría en un buen lio, La película transcurrió de forma normal, Ambas veían de manera atenta la película, Anna decidió que hacia algo de frio a si que nos cubrió a los 3 con una manta, no sabía lo que pasaría después pero sabía que eso hubiera sido lo peor que podría pasar

Voltee un segundo mi vista a Anna para verla que estaba maravillada con la película, sonreí por eso, Abrí mis ojos como platos unos segundos, había sentido como una mano se posaba en mi rodilla izquierda, mire a Anna que tenia la mirada perdida, la mano se movía subiendo poco a poco por mi pierna izquierda, Era Anna quien estaba con esa mano tan juguetona sonreí por eso, al parecer quería terminar lo que empezó en la camioneta de Flynn, La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro al sentir otra extraña sensación, Sentía otra mano que se posaba en mi pierna Derecha, a diferencia de la de Anna esta era solo un poco más grande, Trague saliva, no quería pensar que se trataba de ella, quería pensar de que era una mentira, sentí como la mano subía poco a poco igual que como la mano de Anna y ambas manos apuntaban a un solo objetivo, ambas manos comenzaron a acariciar mi pierna rozando levemente mi miembro, Sentí como la mano derecha tomaba posesión de mi miembro comenzando a masajearlo levemente, tratando de que no se notara por encima de la manta, voltee para ver la expresión de Elsa, era neutral pero en sus ojos se veía que disfrutaba verme a si, Elsa volteo para ver a Anna y al hacerlo sentí que soltó mi miembro comenzando a acariciarme la pierna, Al parecer ella tampoco quería, que nos descubrieran, segundos después la mano izquierda hizo lo suyo con movimientos un tanto rápidos, mordía mis labios tratando de contener los suspiros de placer, No quería que ellas me descubrieran, Finalmente la mano de Anna dejo de hacer lo suyo alejándose un poco, La película había terminado dándome el alivio que necesitaba, me levante rápidamente de donde estaba sentado viendo como ambas hermanas me miraban algo extrañado

-Bien creo que es hora de ir a dormir -Dije Haciendo un bostezo falso

-Está bien dijo Anna –Quien se levanto rápidamente, entre tanto Elsa se había quedado sentada mientras que Anna y yo subíamos por las escaleras, porque carajo es que me pasan estas cosas a mí, Me preguntaba mientras iba a dejar a Anna a su cuarto

-Bien mi amor –Dije en la puerta de su cuarto –Buenas noches mi princesa –Dije besándola tiernamente

-Buenas noches mi rey –Respondió Anna, que luego de besarme se acerco a mi oído –Mañana terminare el trabajo pendiente –Dijo pícaramente para entrar a su cuarto, me sorprendía lo atrevida que podía llegar a ser Anna, Bostece, vaya también estaba cansado

Me dirigí a mi cuarto- haciendo el menor ruido posible, abrí la puerta lentamente, cerrándola una vez estando a dentro, al dar unos pasos sentí como me empujaban por la espalda, afortunadamente caí en la cama, rápidamente me di vuelta, para ver que entre la oscuridad podía ver quien me había empujado, Era Elsa que estaba vestida con una falda bastante corta y una blusa

-Pero que estás haciendo – Le dije mientras la veía subir a la cama para sentarse justo en mi pantalón –Elsa esto no está bien no tenemos que seguir haciendo esto –Dije, pero Elsa ignoro completamente mis palabras, comenzando a mover sus caderas, provocando que inmediatamente comenzara a excitarme, Elsa saltaba sobre mi haciendo que me calentara cada vez más, pero esta vez seria fuerte, no dejaría que pasara de nuevo –Elsa para ya –Le dije elevando la voz haciendo que ella retrocediera quedando en los pies de la cama –Para –Le dije en modo de advertencia –Pero ella volvió a sonreír volviendo a gatear en dirección a mi

Estaba en shock, sentía mi propio latir, sentía que en cualquier momento tendría un paro cardiaco, estaba nervioso de lo que podría pasar, y como no estarlo, si a menos de un metro de mi estaba la hermana de mi novia, gateando lentamente hacia a mí, mientras su mini falda dejaba ver más de lo que cualquiera quisiera , estaba a centímetros de mi cuando se detuvo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras que con sus ojos examinaba todas mis facciones, como es que llegue hasta aquí si hace unas horas estaba en una cena con mi novia y mi familia, como rayos paso esto, abrí la boca para decirle que se detuviera

-E…- pero lentamente puso su dedo índice en mis labios impidiéndome hablar, la mire a los ojos, aun con la poca luz que había en aquel cuarto podía notar que sus ojos demostraban puro deseo

-Tranquilo –me dijo mientras mordía su labio inferior y se acercaba aun mas –no tienes que decir nada –luego de eso, lentamente se fue acercando…

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos, bueno primero que nada debo decir que este cap lo subí muy tarde, les pido mil disculpas pero cuando se te acaba el internet tienes que ver de dónde tendrás que sacarlo, espero que hayan disfrutado de la maratón, que dejen muchos reviews y que por sobre todo, sigan leyendo mis fics, un gran abrazo a todos y que tengan buenas noches ;)**


	8. Decisiones

**Capitulo 8: Decisiones**

 **El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no es de mi propiedad es de sus respectivos creadores, Disney y Dreamworks, esto es con el fin de entretener**

-Espera espera detente por favor –Le pedía con insistencia, pero ella solamente hacia oídos sordos

-Sabes desde la primera vez que te vi –Comenzó a decir a lo que yo deje de forcejear con ella, sentí una gran atracción hacia ti –Eso solo lograba ponerme más nervioso

No es que no fuera guapa, es mas yo diría que es muy sexy, pero por favor es la hermana de mi novia, no podía hacerle eso a Anna, no podía traicionarla de esa manera, simplemente no

Seguía acercándose a mi lentamente, mientras posaba su mano en mi abdomen y comenzaba a bajar, mientras que con otra mano comenzaba a bajar la cremallera de mis pantalones color marrón

-Jack estas ahí? –Ambos giramos la cabeza en dirección a la puerta esa voz, definitivamente era de Anna, estoy seguro de que mi cara era como "No ahora por favor" –Jack sigues despierto –Continuaba tocando la puerta Anna, Elsa rápidamente se metió debajo de las sabanas escondiéndose dejándome de la mitad de la cintura para abajo totalmente cubierto, apenas y se notaba que había alguien ahí –Jack? –Anna abrió lentamente la puerta dejando entrar la luz del corredor que daba justamente con mi rostro –Jack qué bueno que estas despierto

-Emm si –Respondí apenas, sentía como una gota de sudor caía por mi frente, estaba muy nervioso

-Quería hablar contigo Jack –Dijo Anna entrando a la habitación –Afortunadamente estamos solos ya que los demás están durmiendo –Dijo mientras reía un poco, Si claro solos, de pronto sentí unas frías manos agarrando mi miembro lo cual me hizo sobresaltarme un poco –Pasa algo Jack?

-No nada –Dije esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa

-Está bien, como te decía, Flynn me acaba de llamar y me dice que quería hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños para Rapunzel en una cabaña no muy lejos de la ciudad

-Si ya me había comentado sobre eso – Dije

-Bueno ya tenemos panorama para este fin de semana –Dijo sonriendo

-Si… -Me detuve repentinamente sintiendo como ella pasaba su lengua por la punta de mi miembro, logrando que sacarme pequeños suspiros de placer los cuales controle rápidamente

-Jack te sientes bien, te vez muy nervioso –Sus palabras eran tan ciertas, pero no quería levantar sospechas a si que lo único que pude hacer es volver a decir

-No tranquila estoy bien –Dije sintiendo como su lengua seguía recorriendo mi miembro, sentía que los minutos eran años- Anna estoy un poco cansado, te parece si hablamos mañana

-Ah también quería preguntarte una cosa –Dijo Anna sorprendiéndome un poco

-Si claro dime –Dije sintiendo una vez más su mano en mi miembro mientras lo frotaba lentamente de arriba abajo

-No te molesta que Elsa vaya con nosotros

-Qué?! –Dije sobresaltándome a la vez que sentía que mi miembro era fuertemente apretado obligándome a colocarme de nuevo en donde estaba

-No te agrada Elsa? –Dijo Anna," que si me agrada" Me pregunte dentro de mi mente –Es que no la has conocido lo suficiente-No lo suficiente?, yo diría que tenemos mucha "confianza" –Se que es fría pero cuando la conoces mejor te das cuenta de que es una muy buena persona, linda y amable-Creo que alguien olvido mencionar pervertida

-Bueno yo…-Comencé a decir a lo que sentí como Elsa metía mi miembro en su boca, sentía un gran calor dentro de mi junto con una muy deliciosa sensación, apreté mi puño sintiendo como mi mente me traicionaba, "puede que me arrepienta por esto" Pensé –La verdad no me molesta –Dije dando por hecho de que Elsa si ira

-Está bien –Dijo Anna con una sonrisa –Bien te dejare dormir que descanses, te amo –Dijo dándome un pequeño beso en mi frente

-Y yo a ti –Dije difícilmente, mientras la veía salir por la puerta, dejándonos completamente solos a Elsa y a mi

Elsa salió de debajo de las sabanas, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras yo la miraba aun sin poder creer lo que había hecho

-Estas contenta? –Le pregunte tapándome la cara con mi mano

-Bastante –Dijo Elsa -Bueno parece que iremos juntos a ese paseo –Hablo Elsa –Esto sí que será divertido

-Por favor no hagas nada inapropiado

-No te prometo nada –Dijo Elsa levantándose de la cama y caminando en dirección a la puerta

-Ya te vas –Dije, me sorprendió preguntar eso, por algún motivo no quería que ella se fuera, que mierda estaba pasando conmigo

-Si, ya me divertí lo suficiente –Se acerco a mí logrando estar a centímetros de mi rostro, me miraba profundamente a los ojos, podía ver el deseo que había en esos ojos, además de ese hermoso azul que tenia, espera que? –Además tender mucho más tiempo para divertirme después-Dijo para después darme un beso en la frente y salir por la puerta dejándome totalmente estático

-Esta chica va a terminar por volverme loco –Dije tirándome de espaldas a la cama, era definitivo que ella iría con nosotros y que iba a hacer también iba a estar Anna muy cerca de nosotros, demonios que se supone que iba a hacer

Tome mi celular viendo que tenia algunos mensajes en el, abrí los mensajes viendo que tenia de 3 distintos contactos, a 2 los conocía pero había un numero que no lograba identificar, abrí primero el que conocía era Flynn

" **Hola paletita, bueno pasaba para decirte que me gustaría que nos viéramos mañana para ver lo del auto, puesto que al parecer ira 1 persona mas Hiccup no me dijo quien seria, Además Elsa ira con nosotros, la has visto? está que arde tienes mucha suerte, lástima que sea tu cuñada, bueno responde cuando puedas"**

Ese imbécil con cara de...,bueno si supiera la realidad, no me molestaría cambiar de lugar con ese tipo, conociéndolo Anna ya se hubiera dado cuenta, y la verdad que a Flynn no le importaría mucho, 1 persona más que demonios?

Abrí impaciente el segundo mensaje viendo que era de Hiccup

" **Como estas Frost, bueno pasaba para decirte algo que me dijo Flynn sobre que ira otra persona con nosotros a la fiesta de Rapunzel y dijo que tu hablarías con esa persona, bueno cambiando te tema, supiste que darían Frozen 2 yo la verdad…"**

Quite rápidamente el mensaje, aun que logre apreciar que con una corrida de mi dedo sobre el mensaje este seguía interminablemente, este tipo tenía un grave problema

Mire nuevamente el mensaje del número desconocido, al abrirlo pude ver de quien se trataba y la verdad me lleve una gran sorpresa

 **Hola a todos, y sip lo voy a cortar aquí jejeje, bueno primero que nada de verdad no tengo como disculparme por la gran ausencia que tenido, pasaron muchos meses, y la verdad lo siento la verdad tuve problemas con Fanfiction pero nada grave y otra son mis padres, unos problemas familiares por aquí y por aca, pero estoy de vuelta y como les dije antes no importa que pase no dejare de subir capítulos, se que estoy tardado con Así es la vida, pero debo informarles que el cap esta casi listo y se llevaran una gran sorpresa , bueno sin mas que decirles gracias por leer mis fics, si estoy algo enfermo por inventar semejantes cosas pero gracias por leer, agradecer también sus comentarios que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, sin nada mas que decir me despido, buenas noches**


	9. ¿Te quiero?

**Capitulo 8: ¿Te Quiero?**

 **El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no es de mi propiedad es de sus respectivos creadores, Disney y Dreamworks, esto es con el fin de entretener**

 **Pov Jack**

Me dirigía hacia una cafetería cercana donde había quedado con verme con aquella persona del mensaje, la verdad es que no esperaba que me pidiera ayuda a mí, pero bueno no tenía problemas de ayudarla además era por una buena causa, entre a la cafetería para ver que ella estaba sentada en una mesa alejada de algunas personas, me quite mis audífonos para acercarme y sentarme frente a ella logrando atraer su atención

-Como estas Mérida-Dije mostrando una sonrisa, ella sonrió al verme y contesto bastante animada

-Muy bien y tu como estas

-Bien –Conteste rápidamente para luego cambiar mi semblante –Dime que es lo que necesitas –le pregunte, la verdad es que la duda me estaba matando

-Bueno veras, ya sabes que le celebraremos el cumpleaños a Rapunzel y veras yo quisiera – Veía como comenzaba a jugar con sus manos, mientras yo miraba atentamente –Quisiera dar el siguiente paso con Hiccup

Ya entendía a donde iba la casa dentro de mi cabeza lo único que pensaba era lo de Anna y Elsa, pero sería bueno que despejara mi cabeza un poco

-Pero espera ustedes solo son amigos –Dije con una sonrisa

-Ese es el punto –Dijo Mérida apuntándome –Quiero poder llegar a ser algo más que su amiga

-Eso será algo difícil, ya que cuando el está cerca es como si se te olvidara como hablar –Dije riendo

-Lo sé es que el es tan –Dijo Mérida mirando hacia arriba con una mirada soñadora

-Mérida nos conocemos desde niños y tranquila que te ayudare a conquistar a ese vikingo –Dije tomando su mano que estaba sobre la mesa, ella me sonrió

-Gracias Jack –Dijo Mérida –Cambiando de tema, como pasaste la tormenta? –Pregunto Mérida haciendo llegar a mí los recuerdos de aquella noche

-Bueno veras… -Dije mirando hacia otro lado

-Jack…-Dijo Mérida llamando mi atención, me miraba de brazos cruzados –Te conozco desde niños y sé que me ocultas algo- Ahora dime que es

Sabía que no podía ocultárselo a Mérida, pero también sabía que ella guardaría bien el secreto, por más horrible que fuera

-¿Prometes no contárselo a nadie?-Pregunte para afirmar mis sospechas

-Lo prometo

 **Horas antes…**

Abría mis ojos lentamente para ver que me encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes de Anna, lleve a una de mis manos a la cabeza sintiendo como no había podido dormir nada, y todo por la visita nocturna que me hizo ella anoche, que hubiera pasado a mayores si no fuera por Anna quien intervino desafortunadamente, espera que?, Creo que dormir poco me está afectando, tome mi celular para revisar los mensajes había leído el de Mérida que decía que quería verme en un café porque quería mi ayuda, bloque mi teléfono para dejarlo a un lado y levantarme estirándome, sentí como mi estomago me exigía algo para a comer, cosa que no me sorprendió, me levante lentamente tomando mi celular vi que eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana a si que me acerque a a puerta sin meter ruido, la abrí lentamente para ir hasta el pasillo y continuar caminado, baje las escaleras hasta llegar abajo y estaba cerca de la cocina, simplemente sacaría algo de la nevera y me iría a dormir, al llegar pude ver que estaba alguien más en la cocina, de pronto se encendió la luz tomándome por sorpresa no era nada más y nada menos que Elsa

-Elsa –Dije confundido

-Vaya Jack, tal parece que vienes por el segundo round eh?- Dijo con una voz picara

-Nada de eso, la verdad es que tengo hambre y me gustaría sacar algo de la nevera-Dije cortante

-Que aburrido eres –Dijo Asiendo un puchero, nunca la había visto hacer eso, se veía tan tierna y a la vez tan endemoniadamente sexy, note que su pijama constaba de una camiseta larga que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los muslos, eso y al parecer debajo llevaba nada mas que su ropa interior, verla a si logro hacer que mi mente me empezara a jugar cosas raras –Que pasa te gusta lo que ves? –Dijo Logrando hacer que despabilara –Ella rio levemente –Esta bien déjame sacar lo que vine a buscar –Dijo Abriendo la nevera y agachándose, haciendo que la camiseta se levantara exhibiendo más de la cuenta

Al hacerlo no pude evitar mirarla, es que quería volverme loco o que, veía como movía sus caderas de un lado ante la ante mi atenta mirada para el otro mientras tarareaba una canción

-Puedes tocar si quieres –Escuche decir a Elsa, cosa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, ella continuaba moviendo sus caderas

De pronto sentí como mis pies caminaban hacia a ella, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero era un deseo tan profundo, era algo que no lograba controlar, sentí como una de mis manos se posaba en su cadera mientras que la otra hacia lo mismo, sentía como a mi miembro que estaba debajo de mi pantalón le había logrado llegar sangre lo suficientemente rápido, Aquel deseo que no lograba controlar hizo que apretara mi cadera lentamente y a la vez con una fuerza junto a la suya, logrando que aquel placer aumentara aun mas sintiendo como ella soltara un suspiro, ella movía sus caderas provocando que yo apretara mas y mas nuestras caderas mientras ambos disfrutábamos de aquel exquisito roce de ambos, mientras ella cerraba la nevera para darse media vuelta y comenzar a besarme con suma pasión a lo cual yo no me negó si no que le correspondí mientras nos hundíamos ambos en nuestra labor, inconscientemente llegamos hasta el sofá donde continuamos besándonos mientras ella quedaba sobre mí, nos detuvimos por la falta de aire para quedarnos viendo a los ojos que solo era posible por la luz de la luna de esa noche, puede ver por pocos segundos en esos grandes orbes azules a ella misma, con nuestra respiración agitada ambos dibujamos una sonrisa, la sensación de ese momento me invadía por completo

-Te quiero –Logre articular, mi cerebro daba vueltas y no hacía falta nada de Alcohol ni ninguna droga que lograra eso, era ella misma, la que hacía que mi mundo diera vueltas, vi como ella sonrió ante eso y continuo besándome en esa noche en que la luna se apoderaba del cielo

-Y básicamente eso-Dije viendo como Mérida me veía atónita

-Enserio y crees que eso es poco –Dijo Mérida bastante confundida

-La verdad es que estoy confundido –confesé

-Pues esperemos que hagas algo pronto porque el viaje será dentro de poco

-Lo se

Mérida se acerco a mí y poso su mano sobre mi hombro yo levante la vista para verla a los ojos

-Tranquilo pase lo que pase cuenta conmigo –Dijo a lo cual correspondí con una sonrisa- Bien es tarde debo irme –Dijo Levantándose de su asiento para irse- Hasta luego

-Hasta luego…una semana –era lo que pasaba por mi mente, solo eso quedaba para volver a verlas, luego de esa noche, esa noche en la que por un momento dije lo que en verdad estoy comenzando a sentir por ella...


	10. Sonambulos

**Capitulo 9:**

 **El Origen de los guardianes y Frozen no son de mi propiedad son de sus respectivos creadores, Dreamworks y Disney, el siguiente relato es con el fin de entretenerle, que tengan buena lectura Antes de comenzar con el Cap me gustaría que se quedaran hasta al final y escucharan unas…o más bien leyeran el por qué de mi "desaparición", bueno no les quito más tiempo Disfruten**

* * *

 **Pov Jack**

-Jack…Jack, Oye despierta dormilón –Mi mente apenas distinguía lo que pasa, o de quien era esa voz, Quien demonios me llamaba, mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, estaba consciente, estaba despierto, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía Demonios otra vez esto de la parálisis de sueño, a veces odio cuando esto pasa, Hasta miedo me da –Jack…Despierta- Esa voz…era?

Sentí como de un segundo a otro el frio llenaba mi cuerpo entero, no me molestaba en absoluto eso si no el hecho de que caí de mi cama logrando hacer que mi mente y mi cuerpo lograran ponerse de acuerdo, Caí enredado en mis propias sabanas viendo al autor de aquella voz quien sostenía el otro extremo de las sabanas

-¿Flynn? Que mierda…-

-Pensé que nunca despertarías –Decía Flynn soltando la sabana y acercándose a mí

-Como demonios entraste a mi departamento?-Me preguntaba extrañado mientras me levantaba

-Tengo llaves –Se limito a contestar

-Pero si cambie la cerradura –Conteste

-¿Que tú qué? –Dijo Flynn enarcando una ceja

-No nada, olvídalo –Creí que cambiándola me libraría de él, pero al parecer ni a si podre hacerlo –Por cierto que haces tan tarde en mi departamento –Pregunte

-Simple, porque hoy es el gran día –Dijo mientras me cerraba un ojo

A mi mente llego rápidamente, cierto el gran día la fiesta sorpresa de Rapunzel, era por lo que llevábamos semanas hablando, Elsa…ella también estará ahí y Claro…Anna

-Oye eso no quita el hecho de que estas en mi departamento muy tarde

-Frost son las 4:30 a.m –Dijo Flynn haciendo que abrirá los ojos de sorpresa

-¡QUE MIERDA! –Dije tomando mi teléfono celular para ver que efectivamente era demasiado temprano –¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano aquí?

-El tráfico –Dijo Sonriendo, me limite a reírme sarcásticamente

-Deberías vestirte –Me dijo mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca –Iremos por los demás apenas estés listo –Dijo Saliendo de mi cuarto- ¿Por cierto que tienes para comer?

Bajamos con mi Maleta del Edificio recogiendo a Mérida que vivía unos pisos más abajo que yo, me vestí con unos jeans oscuros y mi siempre confiable sudadera azul, debía de admitir que el cielo a esta hora de la madrugada se veía completamente hermoso, Flynn había arrendado una camioneta Hippie para este viaje cosa que todos pudiéramos ir puesto que en su auto no cabríamos todos, Como no tenia asientos traseros y solo tenía una alfombra tendríamos que acomodarnos, yo opte por usar uno de los cojines que tenia Flynn para recostarme, mientras que Merida se sentó cerca de mí Una vez cargamos las cosas subimos para ir por los demás

-No quieres irte adelante? –Me pregunto Flynn haciendo partir la camioneta

-No gracias, Me gustaría recuperar sueño –Dije Algo molesto

-Paso algo Malo?-Pregunto Mérida que se acomodaba

-Pregúntale al bello durmiente –Dijo Flynn comenzando Conducir

Mérida me miro como ya sabiendo cual era el problema, yo solo asentí para luego colocarme mi sudadera y cerrar los ojos, esto sería un largo viaje

Llegamos rápidamente a la casa de Hiccup el cual luego de saludarnos a todos subió a la camioneta y se acomodo algo muy demasiado cerca de Mérida, sonreí ante eso, Mérida se había sonrojado y Hiccup de hacia el desentendido, Se veían lindos juntos, Veía por la ventana las luces de los focos como pasaba una tras otra, no lograba conciliar el sueño, no era el viaje, si no con quien haría el viaje…y para mi mala suerte mi destino estaba a 4 cuadras

Llegamos rápidamente a La casa de lo Arendelle, Baje para poder estirar las piernas y obviamente recibir a Elsa, digo a Anna…Tome aire, sintiendo como la briza de aquella noche era tan refrescante, sin duda esto me ayudaba a aclarar mi mente, de cierta forma

Del umbral de aquella casa se veía como lo atravesaban ambas hermanas Arendelle, Anna había corrido para poder abrazarme

-Jack –Dijo mientras me abrazaba, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla muy rápido –Te extrañe mucho

-Y yo a ti Anna –Dije sonriéndole, Anna fue a saludar a Mérida y a Hiccup que se había quedado en la camioneta mientras que Flynn cargaba las maletas de ambas hermanas, Por unos segundos me miro con cara de "Podrías ayudarme"

Vi como Elsa se acercaba a mi hasta estar en frente de mí, no tengo idea de cuantos minutos o segundos pasaron para mi fueron una eternidad, lo único que podía ver eran esos hermosos ojos azules ella esbozo una sonrisa a la cual si hubiera visto propia cara diría que es la de un completo idiota, Algo hizo que despertara sacudí mi cabeza

-Hola –Dije mirándola a los ojos, Estaba confundido, desde esa noche no hablamos, simplemente nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentía el otro, No respondió por unos segundos una vez mas nuestras miradas se habían encontrado

-Como estas –Dijo Elsa logrando quebrar aquella profunda mirada que ambos habíamos mantenido por segundos

-Bien –Dije –Y tu como estas - no podía creer lo que antes habíamos hecho, no había pasado mucho tiempo, no podía creer que con solo hablarme lograba hacer que sonriera

-Bien –Dijo Sonriendo, en ese momento no era esa Elsa llena de deseo, era como verla a ella tal y como es, lo cual logro sacarme un suspiro y una sonrisa y un pequeño "Wow" –Listo para el viaje-Dijo Besándome muy cera de mi boca, Dejándome completamente estático, ella se dirigió con los demás mientras mi cerebro aun no lograba procesar lo que sucedía

-OVERLAND! –Mis cinco sentidos se pusieron alerta todos dirigidos al padre de Elsa y Anna que estaba en la puerta –¡Te he dicho que no quería verte cerca de mi casa! –Se podía oír a Flynn reír detrás de mi –¡Y para colmo asechas mi casa en la madrugada!, ¡Maldito Psicópata!- En eso me lanzo algo que parecía ser un zapato, lo esquive escuchando como la risa de Flynn desparecía, creo que el zapato lo había alcanzado

-Creo que debemos irnos –Dije tomando a Flynn quien había quedado aturdido por el zapatazo, luego de subirlo a la camioneta Hiccup arranco lo más rápido posible, dejando atrás a mi loco suegro, quien corrió detrás de la camioneta por algunas cuadras

-Demonios si que es resistente –Dijo Hiccup

-Sale a trotar todas las mañanas- Dijo

-Siento pena por ti Jack-Rio Hiccup –Y como esta Flynn

-Casi se trago ese zapato –Dije haciendo que las chicas riera

En ese momento Flynn despertó de golpe gritando

-Demonios tuve un sueño horrible, soñé que nos perseguía tu padre Anna y en su mano tenia u zapato se acercaba cada vez mas y…

-Flynn –Le interrumpí

-¡Que! –Grito desesperado

-Todo eso paso, recibiste un zapatazo y te desmallaste – Dije mientras Rapunzel reía y los demás trataban de no reír

-¿En dónde estamos? –Pregunto

-Estamos en carretera –Dijo Hiccup sin despegar la vista del camino –La verdad es que es bueno que saliéramos tan temprano, no hay tantos autos

-Te parece si conduzco yo amigo? –Pregunto Flynn

-Está bien –Dijo Hiccup deteniendo la camioneta a las orillas de la carretera – Si quieren pueden bajarse a estirar las piernas –Dijo Hiccup bajándose el primero a lo que todos lo seguimos

-¿Cuanto Falta para llegar a la cabaña? –Pregunte

-Bastante a si que será mejor que te vayas relajando Jack–Respondió Flynn alejándose de nosotros

-Oye a dónde vas? –Le pregunte extrañado

-Al Baño-Dijo Flynn mientras con ambas manos baja su cremallera y se dirigía a un arbusto mientras las chicas solo ponían cara de asco

-Creo que yo también iré –Dijo Hiccup para empezar a caminar en dirección contraria en busca de un arbolito

-Por que los chicos son tan asquerosos –Pregunto Rapunzel

-Si eres hombre, El mundo es tu baño – Se le escucho gritar a Flynn

Anna rio junto conmigo por lo de Flynn incluso Elsa rio un poco, esa ría no pudo evitar llamar mi atención, de verdad que se veía hermosa cuando reía no me había dado el tiempo de verla en esta faceta, usualmente siempre veía la mas…picara

-Jack tu no iras –Me pregunto Anna

-No, la verdad es que fui antes de irnos –Le dije sonriéndole

Aun estaba oscuro pero el sol ya estaba comenzando a salir iluminando el cielo poco, en eso Anna me abrazo a lo cual yo le correspondí, mire por un segundo detrás de mi y pude ver como Mérida me señalaba al lado derecho de ella al mirar vi que Elsa se había dado media vuelta y había vuelto a la camioneta, No sé qué paso en ese momento pero deje de sujetar a Anna y me expresión cambio repentinamente sentí, me sentía mal

-Pasa algo Jack?-Me pregunto Anna logrando que reaccionara

-Ah?, No nada Anna es que me dio algo de frio –Trate de excusarme

-Bien chicos creo que es hora de irnos –Dijo Flynn a lo cual todos nos subimos a la camioneta, al subirme me coloque al lado de Elsa mientras que Anna se sentó a mi lado –Bien, Vámonos –Dijo Flynn comenzando nuevamente con el viaje

Habían pasado ya media hora en la cual algunos de nosotros nos quedamos dormidos, era el caso de Hiccup quien se había dormido en el hombro de Mérida no dormía solo se limitaba a mirar la cara de Hiccup aquello me parecía una muy bonita escena, una de mis manos tomaba la de Anna mientras ella se apoyaba en mi hombro y dormía, Rapunzel dormía adelante mientras que Flynn conducía sin decir ni una palabra, mientras que Elsa, bueno ella está a mi lado con la cabeza agachada, en eso vi Flynn miro por el retrovisor y se dio cuenta de que tanto Anna como Hiccup tenían algo de frio

-¿Tienen frio? –Se atrevió a preguntar Flynn

-Anna tiene algo de frio- Le dije a Flynn-Al parecer el bello durmiente también –Brome mirando a Hiccup a lo que Mérida soltó una risita

-Mira Jack justo donde esta Mérida ahí 3 mantas, dame una, Rapunzel también tiene algo de frio, las otras ocuparlas para que no les de frio

Mérida saco las mantas y le entrego una a Flynn que con una mano logro tapar a una Rapunzel totalmente dormida, Mérida para tapar tanto a Hiccup luego de eso Mérida se apego un poco más a Hiccup para cerrar los ojos, estaba segura de que ella estaba en el cielo, ocupe mi manta para taparme a mí y a Anna, vi que Elsa estaba a mi lado así que decidí taparla a ella también, la manta tapaba a Anna hasta los hombros mientras que a mí y a Elsa nos llegaba hasta más arriba de la cintura en eso cerré los ojos estaba con sueño a si que mi resistencia no fue mucha hasta que todo se me fue a negro…

Se sentía extraño, como una sensación placentera, ¿era un sueño?, a caso estaba muerto?, creo que no, el infierno no puede ser tan placentero, abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver a Hiccup y Mérida seguían dormidos, Mire a mi lado y estaba Anna aun dormida en eso siento que a mi amiguito lo sujetan lo cual me hace dar un pequeño salto, mi mente trataba de procesar, si yo tenía una mano de Anna y la otra esta aplastada por ella misma…

Mire hacia un lado y pude ver que el brazo de Elsa se desliaba por la manta y se perdía cera de mi pierna, sentí como aquella mano masajeaba a mi amigo de arriba abajo mientras lo apretaba haciendo que prontamente el se levantara lentamente

-Elsa no sé si sea el momento –Susurre mientras ella seguía con lo suyo sujetándolo con mucha más fuerza y haciendo que el movimiento fuera más fuerte, no podía creer que lo hiciera de nuevo y as en esta situación, deje de sentir su mano sobre mi miembro mientras me acariciaba la pierna, lentamente deslice mi mano por debajo de la manta para tomar su mano y tratar de quitarla de ahí, tenía que hacerlo o muy pronto no podría controlarme, logre alejar su mano pero ella tomo la mía llevándola a su pierna, se sentía tan suave, sin querer comenzó a acaríciala mientras me pausaba para agarrarla parte de sus muslos muy cerca de su intimidad, se notaba que Elsa estaba agitada, volví a sentir como una de sus manos volvió a mi pierna mientras la acariciaba y hacia exactamente lo que yo hacía, seguí acariciando su pierna hasta que mi mano se poso sobre su parte más sensible, rose con la yema de mis dedos como si dudara un segundo, como un niño antes de hacer alguna maldad rozaba con delicadeza a medida que lo hacía con algo de presión, ella lentamente pasaba sus manos sobre mi miembro imitando cada movimiento que yo hacía, sentía su respiración como se acercaba a mi oído, ella paso lentamente sus labios por mi oreja, mientras que susurraba

-Te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas –Luego de eso mordió mi oreja lo cual hizo que me sonrojara aun mas

Me acerque a ella sin palabra alguna y pase mis labios por su cuello para comenzar a besarlo mientras los movimientos de nuestras manos se hacían cada vez más intensos

Un movimiento el cual no era ni de la mano izquierda de Elsa ni de mi mano derecha, hizo que nos detuviéramos en seco y cada mano volviera con su dueño, Era Anna quien había despertado por lo agitado de nuestras respiraciones…

* * *

 **Holaaaaa a todos….muchas muchas gracias de verdad a los que se quedaron hasta el final y están leyendo esto, bueno para empezar no ahí palabras para poder disculparme por la gran ausencia que tuve de verdad que fue bastante el tiempo en el cual no escribí y se que todos ustedes esperaban otro capítulo y se también que cuando vean que subí otro capítulo dirán " Por fin este imbécil se digno a subir otro capítulo" y no los culpo en ocasiones también me odio, bueno la principal razón por la cual no pude subir fue escuela, familia y vida personal, en esto último ocurrieron bastantes cosas, cosas de las cuales fueron motivos de fuerza mayor para no poder escribir estaba muy deprimido para poder escribir y entre escribir con pasión o hacerlo obligado la verdad no ahí por donde perderse, Discúlpenme por haberme ausentado y no decirles nada :C, de verdad que muchas gracias por su apoyo, la verdad no creí que les gustara mis historias pero veo sus comentario y de verdad veo que lo que hago les gusta y eso es lo que me inspira a escribir, a pesar de todos los problemas que tenga y quiero que siempre lo tengas presente, jamás abandonare la historia nunca los dejare sin Cap no importa lo mucho que me tarde, además me esforzare por no tardarme tanto jejeje, muchas gracias a los que aun siguen mis historias y quiero decirles que estaré actualizando entre hoy en la tarde Perfecto Desastre para aquellos o aquellas que aman el lemon, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo cap…Hasta Luego ;)**


	11. Aviso

" _ **AVISO IMPORTANTE"**_

Holaa...bueno primero que nada hace mucho que no escribia, y la verdad es por eso que hize este anuncio, puesto que siento que e dejado "tirado" de alguna manera la cuenta y por ende las historias en ellas, Buenoo a lo que va el anuncio es para pedirles disculpas por el haberme ausentado y no decirles nada, La escuela el trabajo y la familia me han tenido muy ocupado y no e tenido tiempo de sentarme frente al Pc y escribir (Pasaron 1, 2 meses creo, )...no se asusten no dejare de escribir la historia, se los dije en varias oportunidades y no es por obligacion si no porque me gusta poder escribir y expresarme atraves de lo mismo y ademas me gusta que ustedes disfruten de eso, Bueno una vez mas disculpen por la ausencia y en unas horas subire los siguiente capitulos de Perfecto Desastre y Asi es la Vida, Bueno sin mas que decir me despido, nos vemos muy pronto...Hasta luego ;)

SEBASTIAN DIAZ JARA

1


End file.
